brother of qonder qomen
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: Naruto is born in the dc world and is give a chance becoming the heir to the nine tail demon fox and as the son of 2 of the most powerful people at the time he has a chance to surpass his sister wonder women and join a team to learn what it is like to be powerful and kind at the same time summary suck but story's good title means to be wonder women
1. the begining

Brother of wonder women

Prolog

**This will be my second fanfiction the reason I am writing this story is because it seem like a good idea so I hope you like this story also Naruto will use charka in this story. This chapter takes place a year before young justices hopefully you like it as much as I like writing it. Starting story disclaimer I don't own anything dc or Naruto if I did I be rich.**

**Demon talk **

**{Demon thought}**

Regular person talk

{Regular person thought}

**Gotham city warehouse 10:30 p.m.**

A figure on horseback was heading to this warehouse with several armed guards surrounded this warehouse the figure was wearing a trench coat cowboy hat and bandana that covered his face that all you could see were his cold blue eyes under the hat you could see black hair and a red fox around his neck **(an think of Jonah Hex outfit from the movie)**. The figure went to one of the armed guards

"I am here to see your boss." Said the figure while hopping off his horse

"Ok we take you to him." Said the biggest of the men

As they walked inside the he left his horse tide up.

"Stay here I call if I need you. "Whispered the figure to the horse

As they walk in to the warehouse the figure looked around to see how many guards there here{ only 7 guards total no wonder this as a low payment he try to come up in the crime world.} Thought the figure as they walked thought the main door

"Bounty hunter you hire is back boss." said the biggest guard

"Excellent have you got what I ask for" said the mob boss

"Yes I got what you wanted." Said the figure as he tossed a bag to him "the head of 1 of Gotham top gangs (**AN yeah don't know any gang in Gotham so sorry if you were excepted one) **now were my money." Said the figure

"Ah yes your money how rude of me. Now what was your name again "said the mob boss

"Hex, Naruto Hex" said the now revealed Naruto

Then he snapped his fingers and a briefcase with over 500thousand dollars in it.

As he was about to leave the guard that escorted him in blocked the door. "You know now that I think about it I think I could keep the money and whatever bounty on your head." Said the mob boss

{Great now I own Kurama a steak dinner} thought Naruto

"**Told you he would back stab us"** said Kurama thought their mental link

"Shut up fox." Said Naruto

"You sure you want to do this huh" asked Naruto giving them a chance to back down while reaching for his revolvers.

"Yep I am sure. "Said the mob boss with confidence

"Well your furnal will have closes casket" said Naruto as he shot the revolvers killing 2 guards with 1 shot from each guy

"Kill him" said the mob boss

The gun fight then started as Naruto took both revolvers and start to shoot up every guard in a blooded mess 2 guards on top he took out first shooting them in the head spilling brain matter everywhere then going for the guards nearness to the boss he shoot both of them thought the heart blind anyone who was near them.

"Kurama make sure the fat ass does not get away" said Naruto to the fox still around his neck Kurama then hopes down and stop the boss from leaving by saying **"leave and I will eat you for dinner." **Scaring the crap out of the mob boss after Naruto has killed the what he think is the last guard and come up to the mob boss.

"Now then since you betrayed me and my friend here we are going to have you deliver a message." Said Naruto

"What is it I do it for you." Asked the mob boss hoping to save his life

Naruto whistled for the some reason and waited his horse busted through the doors Naruto walked up to him and picked up a big broadsword and look to Kurama who nodded.

"I need you to deliver a message for me to the justice league more specifically a member wonders women." Said Naruto

"Ok how do you want me to deliver it not like I can ju- aaaaahh" the mob boss was saying till Naruto stab him with the sword

"don't worry not going to die yet the sword is just to make sure you deliver it here is how it works you see my fox as you have notice is not a regular fox he is demon lord and his power is in the sword to make sure you deliver the message tell wonder women that her mother lied she was not her first child she had no this sword is to make sure that you deliver the message if you don't you will die a very painful death if you do deliver it you may survive so just make sure to do the deed. "Said Naruto

He and Kurama hopped on the horse and rode off

"**Hey you missed one Naruto"** said Kurama as he looked down the road 1 guard baldly bleeding and limping was away for them going as fast as he can go Naruto stop the horse and pulled a colt rife from one of the holster aimed and shoot him dead.

"Let's go with the money we should be able to get the supplies we need." Said Naruto

"**Agreed"** said Kurama

**Gotham city docks 11:00 p.m.**

Naruto, Kurama, and the horse called gamble went and got on the boat that they need to get back home the island of the amazons themyscira it would take a while to get there.

"We should arrive at themyscira in a couple of days." Said Naruto

"**When we get their there we will continue your training if are to become my heir to the demo n lord throne." **Said Kurama

"Yeah I just got to make more bullets and feed gamble then we will continue." Said Naruto

"**Why you like that horse I will never know." **Said Kurama

Taking off the bandana showing 3 whiskers on each cheek "listen I know that you did what you did to get my parent to make me but even though they did it because of you I like to keep everything that reminded me of dad that why I stay at the house he built and do what I did to final see if my mother and sister accepts me or not." Said Naruto

"**You always wanted a family don't you" **asked Kurama

"Yeah just one big happy family is what I have always wanted that why I told that guy to deliver the message for me" said Naruto

"**Get some sleep kit it will won't be a there for a while." **Said Kurama

**Gotham city warehouse 11:15 p.m.**

The Gotham city police arrived about 3 minute after the shootout happen Jim Gordon found the mob lead and after try to get the sword out and get a few officers shock he decide to wait for the batman

"Seems like someone decide to take a mob out" said batman

"Yeah some up and coming gang and no need to keep up a search for the murder earlier we found the guy's head in their but there is something you have to see." Said the commissioner

"Oh and what is that Jim" said the batman as he lead him in the warehouse

"this." Said Jim

As he show him the mob boss with the sword still in him

"Please batman call wonder women for me I need to deliver a message for her I can't get this sword out if you don't he said I will die a pain fully death." Said the mob boss

"Who said that" asked the batman with his famous bat glare

"A bounty hunter I hired he wanted me to deliver the message to wonder women so please bring her here so I can deliver the message." Said the mob boss

"Fine" said batman

"Batman to watchtower. "Said batman

"This watchtower go ahead batman." said the Martian manhunter

"I need wonder women down in Gotham also anyone else who can come prefbily a magical user." Said batman

"Sending wonder women and Jason blood down to you batman." Said J'onn J'onzz

"Good I got wonder women like you wanted" said batman

"Thank you" said the mob boss

About 5 minutes later Diana and Jason showed up "now what is it you want us for batman." Asked Diana

"Someone showed and kill 2mob boss and their gangs but left one boss alive to deliver some type of message to you." Said batman

"Final you're here a man by the name of Naruto hex came and told me to deliver this message to you that your mother lied to you that you aren't her first child now get this sword out of me." Said the mob boss

"What DO YOU MEAN MY MOTHER LIED!" asked very angry wonder women?

"Just what I said that what he told me to deliver no-what going on ahhh" said the mob boss as sword started to ooze red energy

"Back off that demon energy" said Jason blood

Every watch in horror as the mob boss slowly died and the sword laid on the ground were the mob boss use to be because the sword dissolved him to nothing

Diana slowly approach the sword to see what would happen and get a better look at it

"Diana be careful" said the batman

She nodded and pick up the sword and inspected it to see it design "this is a sword from themyscira we are going to my mother in a couple of days to check it out." Said Diana

Batman and blood agreed with Diana statement for 2 different reason Blood to find out where he has felt that demon energy and the batman man to see what he could find on Naruto hex

**Island of themyscira log cabin 12:00 p.m. 2 days after the warehouse shoot out**

Kurama, Naruto, and gamble final arrived home at the cabin

"Ok come on gamble I got some feed for you with the money I made off that job." Said Naruto as he took gamble and feed him and got him all clean up

"**Hey what about me."** Said Kurama

"Don't worry about it Kurama I got rabbit in the house for you. You can eat that as I make new bullets ok." Said Naruto

"**Ok but we are training after you test those bullets out got it"** said Kurama

"Ok Kurama I start on the water walk when I am done" said Naruto

**Meanwhile at the place on the island of themyscira**

Batman Diana and Jason blood arrived at the place to talk to queen Hippolyta

"Hello mother." Said princess Diana

"Hello Diana what brings you to themyscira" asked the queen not that she wasn't happy to see her daughter thought she did wonder why her daughter did bring these men to here again and by the look on their face it was not a social visit

"Mother what do you know of this blade" as Diana toss the sword Naruto had early to her mother when her mother gasped as soon as she saw it

"Where did you get this sword" asked the queen

"A man by the name of Naruto hex had the sword and ask to deliver a message to Diana and said that you lied that Diana wasn't your only child." Said the batman

"(sign) yes it true Diana wasn't my first child I had a son with a bounty hunter Jonah Hex who wash up on themyscira but I knew I should have killed him as soon as I saw him but something stop me at first I thought it was love but after talking to Aphrodite I found out I was not in love. That it was some stupid fox that cause this." Said Hippolyta

"Wait did you just say fox" asked Jason

"Yes why" asked Hippolyta

"I thought that energy felt familiar that was Kurama the nine tail demon fox he must have choose the boy as his heir were was the place you and Mr. Hex stay at beside the place since I doubt Kurama would want any interfere for other amazon while putting his plan together." Said Jason blood

"Me and Jonah live in a log cabin deep in the forest on the other side of the island but I could not find it after we made Jonah leave. "Said Hippolyta

"What do you mean you could not find the cabin after you chase Jonah off the island?" Asked the batman

"Just what I said we went their it was not their like the cabin never existed in the first place." Said Hippolyta

"Hmm sound like the genjutsu that Kurama was talking about." Said Jason blood

"What does that mean "asked Diana

"It means illusion so he is a Japanese demon." Said the batman

"Yes that is right I think if we go to the cabin now we will find it is still there" said blood

"Fine I will show you were it is at, but I bring some of my amazon to make sure there is no threat." Said Hippolyta

**Island of themyscira hex's cabin 1:00 p.m.**

Kurama was watching Naruto training his (Naruto's) trench coat and hat on the table his black hair he got from his mother while it was style Jonah hex way when gamble suddenly hot startled by something.

"**Kit look like they're here." **said Kurama

"Ok let go and greet them." Said Naruto as he grabbed the rife and headed out the door

Hippolyta, batman, wonder women, Jason blood, and a few amazons

"My queen why are we here" asked Cassandra

"Too make sure that heir is no one here." Said Hippolyta then a bullet was fired at her feet and around ever place everyone took cover

"Ok no move those are my warning shoot so don't try and get up or it goes thought someone head." Said Naruto

"We just want to talk is all." said Diana

"What do you think Kurama?" Asked Naruto though the metal link between the 2

"**It seems like a good idea just a few though ok." Said Kurama**

"Ok but who" asked Naruto

"**Your sister, mother, and the batman the other man has a demon in him I don't know who so I don't trust him."** Said Kurama

"Ok" said Naruto

"I wanted the queen wonder women and the bat man to talk them only no one else or their will be a bullet in some heads.

"Ok we agree we are coming out" said batman

"Fine come with me." said Naruto

Naruto Kurama batman Hippolyta, and wonder women all enter the cabin right where Hippolyta remembered where it was when they got in Naruto went to the cabins cabinet and grabbed a bottle of whiskey

"Any of you want any" asked Naruto

"And where did you get whiskey" asked Diana

"And are you old enough to drink you look 15." Said batman

"Actually I am pretty old at least over 100 years but due to Kurama and this island I stop aging at 15 until I teach all of the values of life according to fur ball whatever that means." Said Naruto as he pour himself a glass

"So since I know this isn't going to be a civil conversation why don't we start with the question" asked Naruto

"Why did you kill all of those mobsters" asked the batman

"Simply they betrayed me and try to kill me I had to defend myself" said Naruto

"Why have you chose now to reveal yourself?" Asked Diana

"[sign] because I just found out I had a sister and a chance to get a family that is why I did what I did to get you all here and to try and become a hero." Said Naruto

Whatever they were expecting that was not it to say they were shock was an understatement

"You mean that you want to be a hero and be with your family" asked Diana

"Yes" said Naruto

"We will take it under conv- no the batman was saying until Hippolyta interpreted

" I will not have my mistake anywhere near this island or you Diana no matter what so if he want to be a hero that fine but he cannot stay here and that is final." Said Hippolyta as she walked out the door

"She** is still the same as I remember."** Said Kurama

"I can't believe my mother did that I am sorry for but I do think it ok if you call me sister and even if the league disagree with it I will take you with me off this island and have you live and train with me if it is ok with you brother." Said wonder women with a smile

"Thank you." Said Naruto while crying up

"Let us go gather all the stuff you have and will take it with us. "Said batman although he still didn't agree with it

"Ok I will grab Kurama and gamble and all my stuff we will go. "Said Naruto as he grabs some stuff he had no idea as to the life he just got himself into.

**And end ok will I final finished written also if there is any q were a w should be the w doesn't work on my key pad also putting up a poll on the pairing who it should be it between Artemis or Zatanna I will let you people decide the next chapter will be up by at the most 2 months **


	2. the first mission

Brother of wonder women Ch. 2

**The second chapter of brother of wonder women is here. Little note before we begin Naruto as Kurama heir will know most if not ever jutsu even the clan style so if you want a jutsu in this story review it so I can add it **

**Poll update on who will be paired with Naruto **

**Artemis 3**

**Zatanna 3 **

**We have a tie so far so keep voting **

"Regular person talk"

{Regular person thinking}

"**Demon talking"**

**{Demon thinking}**

_**Jutsu name**_

_**Disclaimer I do not **_**own**_** Naruto or anything young justice **_

**Training ground on themyscira 1 year from last chapter**

If you were to go to the training grounds on themyscira you would thing a war was going on it was the far side of the island but that didn't stop some amazons from watching the fight between brother and sister the 2 were beating and batter but that didn't stop them from continuing the spar as Naruto was throw into the wall on one side of the area

"Giving up yet Naruto." Said Diana

"Yeah right just getting warming up." Said Naruto

Naruto then charge at her hitting her in the face then putting his fingers in a cross and said _**shadow clone jutsu **_and another Naruto pop up and they both charge her the one on the left going low with shoot to the abs and the one on the right going for her face to try a knockout but Diana being a excipient warrior saw it coming and block both then hit the one on the left as it disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Nice try Naruto." Said Diana as she hit the other one only to have it disappear in a poof of smoke also

{What a clone too but if that a clone where is he.} Diana thought not seeing the shadow behind her or the kick that hit her in the waist see her in skidding to the side and now Naruto going through hand sign faster than she can follow and a call was heard of _**wind style drilling air bullet**_ was fire at her she dodge 2 of the bullets but not the third one it hit her lower body it was weaker than when this spar started form that attack she got some more cut and blood dripping down.

"You want to give up sis" asked Naruto

"Not a chance as you said early. "Said Diana

They then charge each other they both punched each other in the face sending them both flying and then Naruto jumped off the wall and try to follow up the hit but his sis moved out of the way and landed in the wall his sis was heading for his sis then use her lasso and got it around Naruto pulled him towards her and hit him in the face sending him flying and skidding to a stop. Naruto got up spit some blood said "let do 1 final charge to see who wins how does that sound sis."

"sound good to me let's do it." said Diana as she charge in and Naruto preparing something in his right hand both charging forward when Naruto attack disappeared and Diana hit him in the face send him flying

"Look like I win brother." Said Diana

"Yeah yeah I know my rasengan just stop working guess doesn't have it down yet. "Said Naruto

"**Yes he didn't do it how he learned to do it. Why didn't you use a shadow clone to make it?"** Said Kurama

"Because I didn't think I had enough time." Said Naruto

"**that why you distract the oppent before you attack them that what all the clone I taught you are there for you could have used water, earth, sand, shadow any of them would have worked." **said Kurama

"I uhh didn't think about it sorry." Said Naruto

"**It oks it happen sometimes but this was a spar so you are ok."** Said Kurama

"Beside todays the day isn't it Naruto" asked Diana

"oh yeah I guess in the fun of the fight I forgot about that want to race to see who can get their first" asked Naruto as he whistled for gamble and Kurama climbed on his shoulders ready for the ride ahead

"You are on brother that horse will not be able to beat me as she took off." Said Diana

"Hey got a head start no favor." Said Naruto 

**Washington D.C. JULY 4****TH**** 14:30 EDT**

"Today's the day" said batman as he put his hand on robin shoulders with green arrow and his partner speedy also Aquaman with sidekick aqualad.

"Welcome to the hall of justice" said Aquaman

"Oh man!" said kid flash as he came up their with the flash right behind him

"I knew we be the last one here." Said kid flash

"Actually you're not" said green arrow

"Someone else is coming" asked aqualad

"Who" asked robin

"Here they come now" said the bat man looking up in the sky and down on the ground

Everyone else look both quays and saw wonder women in the sky while a kid riding a horse coming fast the kid came there first follow by wonder women

"Ha bet you sis." Said Naruto

"Yes you did that horse is better than I thought." Said wonder women with a smile

"Hey guys what up." Said Naruto

"Hey amazon hex how have you been my friend" asked aqualad hex's best friend

"I have been good ready for today guys." Asked amazon hex

"You know it my friends." Said robin

"Then what are we waiting for bird boy right let go. Said Naruto as they all headed to the hall of justice

The photographer were line up taking the pictures as the heroes and their 'sidekicks' walk down to the hall well riding in hex's case

"His names speedy duh." Said a man taking picture

"No that green arrow sidekick" said a women

"That doesn't make sense wait is that amazon hex." Said the man

"Yeah I heard he was a bounty hunter before he went with wonder women" said the women and taking picture at the same time

"Look like you are famous already as a bounty hunter." Said speedy

"Yep archer that right before sis took me and helps me see what the right side of the law was." Said hex as he made sure his bandana was over his face.

"You know I hate that nick name" said speedy

"Ready to see the inner sanctum" asked green arrow

"Born ready." said speedy

"I glad we all here." Said aqualad

"Yeah have all four sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time and it's finally happing at the hall of justice." Said kid flash with a smile

"Don't call us sidekicks not after today." Lowly said speedy angry

"Well if you want to be correct it four sidekicks and a former bounty hunter but who keeping score." Said hex with a smile

"Oh we have another jokes in the group just don't take my jokes ok." Sid kid flash

"Don't worry you can be the jokester just let me have a few ever now and then we will be fine." said kid flash

"But I guess I am just overwhelmed this is my first time at the hall." Said kid flash

"You're overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed why can't anyone just be whelmed" asked robin

The group walked to the door that hissed reviling the Martian manhunter and red tornado Martian step forward looking at them all.

"Robin, speedy, aqualad, kid flash, and amazon hex welcome." Said the Martian manhunter

When he turn around hex hoped off gamble kid flash and robin bumped fist you now have access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library. Said the manhunter

"Make yourself at home." Said flash throwing his out robin and kid flash took a couple of sits aqualad sits across from them speedy stand while Naruto ties up gamble and then ask Kurama

"I feel like taking a nap on that coach care to joining Kurama." **"Now you're talking my langue." **Said Kurama as they took a sit and lay down while putting a hat over his eyes and Kurama sat on his stomach while the 3 sidekick that were in a chair smile at the scene knowing that next to wonder women Kurama was like family to him so he okay with it but they know not to make fun of hex's family.

"And where are you going" asked speedy

"A quick debriefing and discussion of the coincidence that four ice villains all on the same day." Said batman as he and the rest of the heroes walked towards the door marked justice league members only as a light flash a computerized voice came on.

"Recognized batman 02, Aquaman 06, flash 04, green arrow 08, wonder woman 05, martin manhunter 07, red tornado 16" said the computerized voice

"that's it you promised a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass!" said an angry speedy

"It's a first step you've been granted a rarely anyone else gets." Said aqualad hoping to calm down one of his friends.

"oh really" he said as gesturing to the large glass qindoq qhere visitor looking in on them.

"qho cares qhat side of the glass you are on." Said speedy

"roy you just need to be patient." Said green arroq

"What I need is respect." Said speedy as he turned to look at the other 'sidekicks' and former bounty hunter while saying "they're treating us like kids worse sidekicks. We deserve better than this." He looks to the other to find support and found none.

" you're kidding right you're playing their game why because you think they play fair today supposed to be the day the day we became full fledge members of the league." Said Roy

"Well sure but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." said kid flash

"Except the hall isn't their real HQ." Said speedy causing all but red tornado and martin manhunter eyes to widen "I bet they didn't tell you that the hall is just a front for tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta beam to the real thing an orbit satellite called the watchtower."

"Yeah the watch towers I don't care if we are here or up there it about trust Roy." Said hex from his stop where he and Kurama have be sleeping

"You knew and didn't say anything" asked speedy not expect Hex to know

"Yeah I didn't say anything because I have already been up there for a physical when I first join my sister." Said amazon hex

"You're not helping your cause son stand down or" said Aquaman before been interpreted by Roy

"Or what you send me to my room and I'm not your son I'm not even his. Said Roy then looking over a hex "but I guess you have to be family to go to the watch tower. I thought I was his partner but not anymore" said Roy throwing down his hat "but I guess because his mother didn't want him at home that he would get special" said Roy till he realized what he said "hex I didn't mean" whatever he was going to say was cut off by a punch from hex who got up from the spot he was at the chair.

"You want to repeat that Roy." Said Naruto as he was beyond pissed

"**Kit try to calm down." **Said Kurama but Naruto was not having any of it

"I dare you to say one more time so I have an excuse to put a bullet thought your skull." Said hex

Wonder women came from behind and grabbed amazon hex and said "calm down brother please."

"Yeah he not worth going to jail for it." Said robin Naruto final start to calm down

"Hex sorry about that you defiantly deviser to be league but I guess the rest are right you're not ready. "Said Roy as he walked out the door still regretting what he said to hex

After he left the room was tense from what Roy said even though they know it was hit of the moment he still should have said it hex was final calm down with Kurama on his shoulder telling him what a god punch it was when alarm started to blaring and the computer with superman on it

"Superman to justice league there been an explosion at project Cadmus it on fire." Said superman

"I have my suspicions about Cadmus" said batman "this may present a perfect opportunity to "batman was cut off by another alert.

"Zatara to justice league the sorcerer qotan is using the amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full league response." Said Zatara batman looked to superman

"Superman" asked batman

"It small fire local authorities have it under controls." Said superman

"Then Cadmus can wait" said batman then he pressed a button before announcing "all league's rendezvous to Zatara's coordinates batman out"

"Stay put" said batman

"What why" asked robin a little disgruntled

"This is a league mission" said Aquaman before flash finished

"You're not trained-"

"Since when" asked kid flash cutting off flash

"I meant you're not train for this team." Said flash

"There will be other mission. When you're ready." Said Aquaman

"Ha I old then most in this room and I'm not ready yeah right." Said hex

"**I agree with kit if this is what being a good guy is like I want us to be a bounty hunter again."** Said Kurama

"But for now stay put." Said batman ignoring hex's and Kurama and headed toward the door

"Glad you didn't bring you know who" said green arrow in a low voice to martin manhunter

"Indeed" said J'onn before they all left

"When we're ready how supposed to be ready when they treat us like, like sidekicks" said kid flash

Aqualad look down and said "my mentor. My King. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust they don't even trust with the basic they got a secret HQ in space." Said kid flash

"Well expected me but even though that I was up their I was blind flod though most of it." Said hex

"What else aren't they telling us" asked aqualad

"I have a better question why didn't we leave with speedy." Said robin

"Who know but project Cadmus has me wondering what it is." Said amazon hex

"I was wondering myself." said aqualad

"Don't know, but I can find out. "Said robin before going to the computer typing in a bunch of commands in the computer,

"Access denied" said the computer voice

"Huh want to bet." Said robin he begin typing and the screen change

"Whoa." Said kid flash

"Yeah how are you doing that." Asked hex's

"Same system as the bat cave." Said robin pressing one more button and the computer voice came back and said

"Access granted."

"Alright project Cadmus. Genetics lab here on DC. That all there is." Said robin before turning to the others "but if batman suspicious then maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do it would be poetic justice." Said aqualad

"Hey their all about justice." Said robin

"But they said stay put." Said aqualad sighing

"Yeah but they said stay away from the sun mission." Said

"Wait are you going to Cadmus because if you're going I'm going. "Said kid flash

"What the heck I in all though my sister is going to be pissed oh well." Said amazon hex

"Just like that we're a team." Said aqualad

"Yep now come on gamble is ready for a run let's see if you can keep up." Said amazon hex as he mounted gamble.

The four arrived at the Cadmus building to see it was indeed on fire 2 people look like scientist when an explosion knock them out of the window they were at on the 2 storied building

"Kid flash" said hex

"On it" he said dashing off running up the side of the building. He mange to grabbed the 2 scientist and run up the side of the building and throw the 2 scientist on the roof but he slipped managed to grab the ledge of the high window

"It's what his name. Flash boy" said one of the firemen

"Kid flash! Why is that so hard?" Shouted kid flash

"We need a plan." Said aqualad looking down he notice robin was gone and amazon hex was talking to Kurama as he was looking at the weapons on gamble and he heard robin laughing

"What do you think rifle and throwing knifes, or shotgun and broadsword." Asked hex

"**I would go rifle and knife it long range and you don't need to bring the building down on top of everybody." **Said Kurama

"Ok" said Naruto

"I need to borrow this" said aqualad as he used water his eel tattoos glowed and he made a water platform "step aboard now." Said aqualad then he looked towards hex and see him helping the fire fighters and hex looks up and see robin and kid flash climb into the window

"_**Water style water shark bomb jutsu"**_ said Naruto as the water from the hose formed a shark and hit both kid flash and robin knocking them in the window while putting out the fire. Hex and aqualad then head to the window that kid flash and robin just went into.

While kid flash and robin were trying to dry off then saw amazon hex and glared at him

"I did not want a shower thank you very much." Said kid flash

"You're welcome my friend. He said while aqualad was talking to robin when aqualad turn towards the elevator and saw someone or something go into it.

"Hey there something in the" said aqualad before being cut off by kid flash

"The elevator should be locked down" said kid flash

"This is wrong." Said robin as he holding up a wrist computer scene comes up "I knew it it's a high speed elevator

"That should not be in a 2 story building." Said hex

"Neither does what I saw." Said aqualad he was about to pry it open when hex stopped him

"2 are always better than one my friend." Said hex as he grabbed one end as aqualad grab the other and they both started to pulled it open and saw a shaft that just went down "and that why they need a express elevator" said hex

Robin then fired a line to the top and descended down then aqualad and kid flash followed while hex walked down the side thanks to his charka training from Kurama but also making sure Kurama was on his shoulder his rifle is on his back, and the throwing knifes are on his waist then started to walked down the shaft after his friends.

"That the end of the rope." Said robin

"Then aqualad open up the elevator as each of the team went in hex took his rifle off his backed and was ready for anything they meet. they enter a dim light hall way kid flash then ran down the hall way despite being told not to by the rest of them as he turned the corner he was almost tramped by the beast that were their they look like over size alien they passed by one of the smaller one horns glowed red

"No nothing weird going on here and I am going to need a bigger gun." Said Naruto as robin was hacking the door and got it open

"Ok I am official whelmed." said robin

"This is how they hide this place from the world" said kid flash in awe "they're not on the grid. These things are providing the power to the place it must be what these one are breed for.

"Of course even the name is a clue the Cadmus myth created a new race by sewing dragon teeth in the why did I forget that." said hex

"**Because you're an idiot sometimes"** said Kurama

"This Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." said robin hooking up the computer with his own he begin accessing files after hacking the new computer system. "They call them Genomorphs whoa look at the stats on this thing super strength, razor claws these thing are living weapons.

"There creating an army" said hex as he was watching their back with rifle at the ready

"Yeah but the question is for who" asked kid flash

"Wait I got something project Kr" said robin

"What is it" aqualad asked

"I don't know the file is triple encrypted I can't" said robin until

"Guy we got company" said hex

"Don't move" a voice shouted out creatures slithered in the room along with a man in a golden helmet surrounded by Genomorphs

"Wait robin kid flash aqualad amazon hex" said the man

"Hey he got our names right." said kid flash

"I know you guardian a hero." Said aqualad

"I do my best." Said guardian

"What are you doing here" asked hex not dropping his gun

"I think that my question. I am head of security you're trespassing why don't you lower the gun and we call the league and figure this out." Said guardian

"I am not dropping this weapon until you tell your living weapons to stand down." Said amazon hex

"Yeah thin the league will approve of building weapons." Said kid flash finishing up for hex and making sure robin was finished

"What are you talking about weapons- take them down no mercy?" Said guardian as the Genomorph on his shoulder horn glowed red making him change altitude

Robin threw smoke pellets blinding everyone when the smoke cleared robin was gone and there were about 5 hex stand there beside aqualad and kid flash.

"Aqualad take out guardian one of the clones will help kid flash you take half we will take the other half." Said amazon hex

4 clones took on half the Genomorphs shooting the Genomorphs spilling some blood one hex with the rifle covering from long range the other engaged in fight with their fist, revolver, and throwing knifes one got a claw though the gut instead of blood it was mud as that Genomorph was stuck in the mud clone and was then shoot in the head killing it and kid flash was standing by hex and said

"Come on man your and my half are down and we have one clone left make that no clones lets go."

Agreeing with kid flash they went down the hallway but not before hex saw his mud clone get guardian suck for aqualad to take him down then joining them in the hall where they saw robin plugged in trying to hack the system

"Way to be a team player." Said kid flash

"You weren't right behind me." Said robin

Robin then open the elevator door they all got in but not hex fired a couple of more shoot getting some of them the door closed and their was some thuds and then it got quiet

"Well I am out of bullets" said hex outing the rifle on his back

Then kid flash look up and saw the number were getting bigger indicating they were going deeper in the building.

"Dude out is up." Said kid flash

"Yeah but project Kr is on sub level 52. Said robin

"this is getting out of control perhaps we should call the league" said aqualad as the elevator rang up sub level 52 they enter a wired looking hallway and it was dim light with a pale blue light.

"We are here already no need to contact them yet." Said hex as aqualad sigh

"Which way" asked aqualad

"Yeah but which way bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway 2" said robin but before they can answered a creature came up and said

"stop" as his horn started to glow red but hex seeing enough of this stuff shoot one of the barrels causing an explosion and they all went down the hallway almost running into a women in a lab coat as hex throws her around the condor while saying sorry he then went thought hand sign as robin, kid flash, and aqualad went though the door Naruto took a breath while saying "_**fire style fireball jutsu."**_ And a big fireball came out of his mouth as he went though the door.

"Alright the doors have been disabling. We're safe." Said robin

"You mean we're trap." Said aqualad

"Uh guys you might want to see this." Said kid flash as they all walked over to where he was he pressed a button and it showed in a glass case a boy not much older than them in a white suit with a big red s on his chest.

"Big K little r the atomic symbol for Krypton." Said kid flash

"Robin hack" said aqualad

"On it okay weapon title Superboy a clone force grow in 16 week with DNA acquired from superman" said robin

"More like stolen." Said hex

"No way the big man knows about this." Said kid flash

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Said robin

"And what about the creatures above his head" asked amazon hex

Genomorph gnomes they're telepathic. Force feeding him information" said robin

"They're making a slave out of superman's son I guess we can call him that." Said kid flash

"Okay now we do what aqualad said earlier we contact the league." Said amazon hex as him and the rest of the team tried to get them all they got was stacte

"No signal" said robin

"Yeah we're in too deep literally." Said kid flash

"We can't leave him here." Said robin

"Set him free." Said aqualad

As robin was setting Superboy free Kurama felt a telepathy talking to someone lifting his head he saw the little Genomorphs horn glowing red

"**Kit those thing are telling him something" **said Kurama

"What are you sure that can't be good." Said hex

And they were right Superboy shot of and slammed into aqualad rolling with him landing on top him he began throwing punch after punch to aqualad face then Superboy stopped _**"shadow passion jutsu**_." Said hex as he had complete hold on Superboy making him getting off and had robin and kid flash grab him but his hold was slipping off of Superboy.

"Hold it Supie." Said kid flash as him and robin grabbed an arm and Superboy quick hit kid flash into a wall

"I don't want to do this." Said robin as he threw pellet into Superboy mouth making him get a coughing fit hex seeing him weaken took out his revolver and shoot him in the back which did nothing.

"Right forgot bullet prove." Said hex he then got into a position with his hand above the ground while robin pulled out a Taser and shoot him but he just shook it off and hit robin into the ground

"enough" said aqualad getting water out of his pack and hitting Superboy with it shaped like a hammer but super didn't stop aqualad still hit him tried it reason with him but it didn't work as he was knocked out to but then Superboy heard what sound like thousands of chirping birds and look to hex who had what look like lighting in his hand

"Kurama go in case I get caught you could set yes free." Said amazon hex

"**Got it kit be safe." **said Kurama

"Get ready let's see if you can take lighting take this _**chidori." **_said hex as he charged him Superboy move at the last second grabbing hex's arm but not before getting cut on his cheek then Superboy slammed his elbow into amazon hex gut cause hex to cough up blood and then thing went dark of hex after that elbow. __

**Well I am done so for all of my fan hoped you enjoy and I am going to start the next chapter tomorrow so until them goodbye **


	3. Time to show them what were made of

**Brother of wonder women Ch. 3**

**Here it is the next chapter for this story. Now I know that the poll is coming very close so before the result are given the poll will close at the end of the month so make sure you vote your opinion counts so here the results so far.**

**Artemis 7**

**Zatanna 6**

**There it is now onto the story disclaimer I do not own Naruto or anything dc just so you people know**

Pacing around his office Dr. Mark Desmond pacing in his office waiting to talk to the group in charge of Cadmus and of his work everything about this building is theirs. Then the lights dim a seven screens descended from the ceiling all the screens you can see the silhouette of seven figures but not who it is one each screen.

"Dr. Desmond you require an audience with the light." Said one of the figures

"Yes sorry to disturb you at this later hour but-"said Desmond before being cut off by another figure

"Just make your report."

"Of course well we had a small fire here at project Cadmus. The origin of the fire still unknown, but attracted some unwanted attention robin, kid flash, aqualad, and amazon hex breached security and try to release the weapon Superboy. Of course the clone was under our telepathic control so he turned against his would be rescuer and knock them out. The four are contained and we don't believe the league knows they're here what should we do with them" said Desmond giving his report

"Clone them." Said one of the figures

"Substitute will serve the light and only the light." Said another

"And the originals" asked Desmond

"Dispose of them. Leave no trace." Said the final figure

{Time is short you must awaken NOW}

Kid flash, robin, aqualad, and amazon hex all woke up found them stuck inside pods with their hands restrained above their heads. Superboy stood in front of them just staring at them.

"Great just what I need to wake up to." Said hex

"What do you want" asked kid flash

"Stop staring at us it like that!" said robin

"Yeah you're giving us the creeps." Said kid flash

"Hey KF you might not to want to piss off the guy who could fry us with looks." Said robin while this was going on hex was having a conversation with Kurama

"Hey Kurama where are you" asked hex

"**Right above you kit they didn't take your weapons for some reason but when I get a chances I will free you so how about that"** said Kurama

"Hold on I think that this guy can come to our side and then you can free us." Said hex

"**What are you serious you think he would join you guys over who made him" **asked Kurama

"Yes I can now be quiet he's going to talk." Said hex while Kurama grumbled about ungrateful brat

"Wha-what is I was" said Superboy

"He can talk" shouted kid flash

"Yes **HE** can" said Superboy

"Nice work idiot now he mad at us." Said hex while glaring at kid flash

"Hey at least I didn't call him it." Said kid flash trying to defend himself from his friend

"The Genomorphs they taught you telepathically." Said aqualad

"They taught me much I can read write and I know the name of things." Said Superboy

"But have you actually seen them have you ever seen the sun or sky" asked robin

"Images implanted in my mind but no." said Superboy

"Do you know what you are who you are" asked aqualad

"I am Superboy a Genomorph clone of superman created to replace him should he perish to destroy him should he turn from the light." Said Superboy

{Sound like me when I want the family I still want my mother's love though} thought Naruto

"To be like superman is great aspiration, but like superman you deserve a life of your own beyond the solar suit beyond the pod beyond Cadmus "said aqualad

"I live because of Cadmus it my home." Said Superboy

Your home is a test tube we can show you the Sun." said robin

"Yeah pretty sure it is past midnight so it would be the moon." Said kid flash

"Again shut up speedster." Said amazon hex

"We can show you and introduce you to superman." Said aqualad

Superboy's expression changed as he appeared to be in deep thought but as he was Desmond, guardian and the women from earlier appeared in the room

"No they can't. They otherwise be occupied. Begin the cloning sequence. " said Desmond

"Pass bat cave's crowded enough." Said robin

"Yeah I good in the clone department thank you very much." Said hex

"And get the weapon back to it pod." Said Desmond guardian walked toward and place's a hand on Superboy's shoulder and he just shrugged it off

"Hey how come he gets to call Supie an it" asked kid flash

"Really that what you're worried about" asked amazon hex

Superboy looks to the four in their pods

"Help us." Said aqualad

"Don't start thinking for yourself now. "Said Desmond a Genomorph hopped on his shoulder his horn glowing red.

"You see you're not a real boy you're a weapon and you belong to me well to Cadmus same different. Now get back to the pod." Said Desmond

Superboy walked out of the doors and they were locked behind him Desmond gave the women a nod she start the procedure 2 robotic arms came out and stick needles in the chest of the four friends and started a powerful electric shock though their bodies.

"Where's Dubbilex ahh lurking as usual get the gnomes to download their memories. When you're done and the clones are viable delete the source material." Said Desmond

"Kurama where are you need to be safe now." Said hex to his friend and predecessor

"**I coming kit just hold-."**Said Kurama until the doors were burst open tossed aside by Superboy

"what are you doing" whatever Desmond was going to say was interrupted as Superboy tore the wires out stopping the processes Desmond, guardian, and the woman scientist were push into a wall by Superboy

"Don't give me orders." Said Superboy

Superboy walked towards the pods looking at the four.

"So are you here to help us or fry us" asked kid flash

Superboy narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Looks like I don't have heat vision so my only option is to help you." Said Superboy pressing a button and robins restraints were unlock as robin had pick the lock

"Ugh finally good thing batman not here he'd have my head for taking so long to pick a lock." said robin

"Seriously that what you're worried about the whole league will have our heads for this." Said kid flash

"Yeah do not want to see my sister after this mission in the next spar she will probably try to crush my bones to dust for this if I'm lucky." Said hex

"You free aqualad and kid mouth. I'll free amazon hex." Said robin

"Don't you give me orders too?" Said Superboy and went to free aqualad and kid flash

As robin went to go free hex he was already free

"How are you free I know you can't pick Kurama I should have known. "Said robin when he notice on Naruto's shoulder was Kurama

"**What the matter bird boy wanted to save try to see if you can pick a lock fasted to bad."** Said Kurama with a smile as Superboy walked up to them with aqualad and kid flash.

"Did that fox just talk?" Asked Kurama

"Yep explain later escape now." Said hex as they started to run towards the door they heard

"You never get out of here I'll have you back in you pods within minutes." Said Desmond

"Okay that guy is not whelmed not whelmed at all." Said robin he was about to throw some of his disk to the sphere that hold there DNA but was stopped as amazon hex threw his throwing knife at the sphere with some type of paper wrapped on the knife when the knife hit the paper sizzled and blow up the spheres

"Jeez Kurama you weren't kidding I will defiantly keep more of those they'll be good for stopping car that try and run." Said amazon hex

"We're still 42 levels below ground if we can get to the elevator we can" said aqualad could continue to talk but there was a herd of giant Genomorphs in the way to the elevator. Behind them the smaller Genomorphs begin coming out of the egg like shell attached to the walls. One of the big ones came and slam it fist into the ground. everyone jumped out of the way they kept coming but Superboy seem instead on fighting as he went and attack the Genomorphs while amazon hex backed him up the best he could with chakra and revolvers.

"Superboy the goal is escape not bury ourselves." said aqualad Superboy then threw one of the giant Genomorphs into the others knocking them out aqualad then pried open the doors and robin shoot a line up kid flash climb up too Superboy then put aqualad on his back and attempted to fly but instead started to fall

"I'm falling" said Superboy not believing it Naruto garbed them and threw them to the rope Superboy garbed at it hex making sure they were followed went though hand signs and said "_**earth style mud wall.**_ That should prevent anyone from following us." Said hex

"Superman can fly why can't I" asked Superboy

"Don't know but looks like you can leap over building in a single jump still pretty cool." Said kid flash all of a sudden the elevator started to descend

"Guys this has got to be our exit." Said robin

Aqualad and Superboy open the door and they all fill in the hallway they run down the hallway as Genomorphs came behind them amazon hex turn and threw some knife at them.

"Come on I know they were going to take down the mud wall but this is ridicules." Said hex then Superboy's eyes widen

"Left turn left" said Superboy

"Turn right" said Superboy as they followed his direction and wound up at a dead end

"Great directions supey are you trying to get us repodded" asked kid flash

"What I don't understand." Said Superboy

"Yeah don't apologize this is perfect." Said robin as hex ripped off the vent cover and they crawled in. they then kick a vent open into an empty hallway robin then hook up to a computer and started to hack.

"There I have hacked the motion sensor." Said robin

"Nice" said amazon hex

"But there still plenty of them between us and out "said robin

"I finally got room to run." Said kid flash as he put down his goggles and race off knocking down any Genomorphs that was in his way while Superboy, aqualad, robin, and hex climb up the stair behind him when everyone was behind Superboy stomped the stairs causing it to fall down then red lights and almas came on kid flash was running trying to keep going ran right into a wall.

"Oh crud." Said kid flash

"Were cut off from the street "said aqualad

"Thanks my head hasn't notice." Said kid flash

Aqualad, Superboy, and hex tried to pry open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Dang won't budge." Said amazon hex

"Why don't you try one of those jutsu" asked kid flash

"**Because you stupid human I prefer not being buried alive that is the only jutsu that I have taught him in this situation are too destructive." Said Kurama**

"oh." Said kid flash

"I can't hack fast enough." Said robin they heard a noise behind them looking they found herds of Giant Genomorphs

"This way." Said hex as he went through a door only to run into a group of Genomorphs led by guardian the Genomorphs horns started to glow the teens started to lose conscious as they almost lost conscious Dubbilex stepped forwards his horns glowing red {perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind} the five teenager heard the voice in their head as Superboy eyes widened as he heard the voice {it was you}

{Yes brother it was I who started the fire that led your new friend here to Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger} thought Dubbilex

{And guided me why} thought Superboy

{Because you are our last hope the Genomorph hero you will glaze a trail for all our brothers show us the way to freedom} thought Dubbilex the Genomorph on guardian shoulder jumped off

"Uh what's going on" asked guardian rubbing his head as everyone else started to stood up

{What is your choice brother} asked Dubbilex

"I choose FREEDOM!" said Superboy

"Guardian" asked aqualad

"Go I'll with Desmond." Said guardian now thinking clearly

"I think not. You kids have caused me a lot of trouble. Project blockbuster will allow me to restore order." Said Desmond as he drank the test tube of blue liquid his body begin to change as his skin became rock like substance and ripped his cloths expect for his pants.

Guardian tried to attack but blockbuster knocked him aside like a fly. Superboy tried next landing a couple of punches before blockbuster grabbed him and buster though the ceiling onto the next floor

"Well that one way buster through the ceiling." Said robin firing a cable through the hole

"You think lab coats planned that" asked kid flash

"I doubt he planning anything now." Said aqualad

Once they made it to the upper level blockbuster threw Superboy into aqualad the 3 other run to the 2 to make sure they were ok once they were sure. Kid flash ran up to blockbuster and slid beneath him. Distracted blockbuster turned around as he ran into the fist of Superboy, aqualad, and hex. Kid flash knelt down so blockbuster tripped over him.

"Learn that one in kindergarten." Said kid flash

Robin jumped over kid flash threw 2 projectiles at blockbuster who blocked with his arms

{Well this isn't going well I need better weapons so.} thought amazon hex then he whistle and after he did gamble came through the doors and ran into blockbuster as he came to hex then hex changed weapons the shotgun and the broadsword putting his other weapon up and told the horse

"Go to robin and stay by him got it." Said hex as the horse neighed in a replied then went over to robin.

"Ok time to play _**multi shadow clone jutsu**_." Said amazon hex as 10 more popped up they took out there sword and started to hit him with everything they had slashing his back side front ever where on his body but it did have little effect on him but he kept coming knocking them all down.

{**Kit try that one style I taught you the gentle fist.}** Thought Kurama through his link to Naruto

{Ok here we go.} Thought hex

"You're in my eight trigrams _**eight trigrams sixty four palms.**_" Said hex crouching down then he charged while saying "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, eight trigrams 64 palms." as he hit all over blockbuster knocking him back a little way but block buster keep standing get then hit hex to robin.

"We need a plan" said robin while hex got up and gamble stood behind him.

Blockbuster punched 1 of the pillars as kid flash dodged causing the above structure to crumble slightly

"That it KF get over here." Said robin he brought up a holographic computer of the building

"If we break all the pillars we can collapse the building on top of him. You distract him I will fill in aqualad and Superboy." Said robin

"Got it." Said kid flash ran over and punched blockbuster while robin explained the plan to aqualad and Superboy.

"You want some pillars destroyed I can do that." Said amazon hex as he got the double barrier shotgun and shot one of the pillars while Superboy and aqualad destroyed the other 2

"KF get him on the x." said robin as he drew an x in chalked

"Speedster I got this you go." Said hex as he hold his right hand out as a clone helped him make something while in his left he was charging something up they then heard what sounded like chirping birds "take this 2 of the most deadliest attacks _**rasengan and chidori**_" said hex as he charged blockbuster and hit him with these 2 attacks stabbing him in the shoulder and grinding his other shoulder making him go back to the x and falling down on the x in pain

"we got to move!" said robin as they all tried to get out as robin destroyed the last pillar Superboy ,aqualad and hex covered gamble robin and kid flash. Once the building had fallen Superboy lift the derby group was heavy breathing and torn cloths in places other than that they were fine

"We did it," said aqualad

"was there ever any doubt " said robin high five kid flash but after they did it they became in pain hex sees blockbuster head out of the rumble still moving a little hex goes over there and hit blockbuster with the bud of his shotgun.

"See the moon." Said kid flash as a figure was covering the moon

"And superman man can we keep a promise or what." Said kid flash as members of the justice league came on by one with stern looks on each of their faces. As the green lantern brought down the members who could not fly. Superboy walked towards superman who narrowed his eyes as Superboy lift up his shirt showing the insignia

"Is that what I think it is" asked batman

"He doesn't like to be called an it." Said kid flash

"I'm superman clones." Said Superboy

"Start talking." Said batman

The 5 teens stood away from the adults their arms crossed

"Man this is so unfair." Said kid flash

"I know we practically solve or at least gave them a Hugh start and we get in trouble." Said robin

"Yeah well you guys get off easy I probably won't see anyone again my sis will probably have me sparing her so bad that I be lucky to walk for the next couple of days." Said hex

Superman then walked up to his clone and said "we'll figure something out for you. The league will I mean but for now I better get the blockbuster creature squared away." And superman flew away

"Cadmus will be investigated all 52 levels but let's get one thing clear-"said batman until flash interrupted him

"You should have call." Said flash

"End result aside we are not happy. You hacked justice league system disobey direct orders and endanger your live you will not be doing this again." Said batman

"I am sorry but we quill be doing this again." Said aqualad

"Aqualad stand down." Said Aquaman

"I apologies my king but I will not. We did good work here tonight we used the skill you taught us and formed something powerful." Said aqualad

"Look if this is about how we treated the four of you-"said flash until kid flash interrupted him

"The 5 of us." Said kid flash

"Batman we're ready to use everything you taught us and this should prove it why would you teach us at all if you're going to treat us like this.

"Brother you can't be serous" asked Diana hoping his brother wasn't with them

"Sorry sis but I'm with them to and I pretty sure that with me on the team you could find us if you try so the question is" said amazon hex

"Get on broad or get out of the way." Said Superboy the rest agreed ready to fight if need be.

**Mount justice July 8 08:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original HQ of the justice league. We're putting it back to use again since the 5 are determined to stay together and fight you will do so on league terms. Red tornado has agreed to live here and be your supervisor. Black canary will be in charge of training and I will deploy you on mission." Said batman as they all stood there in civilian in the case of Naruto is without his hat or trench coat and Superboy in his black shirt and jeans.

"Real mission." Asked robin wearing a red jacket and sunglasses

"Yes but they will be covert." Said batman

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason why we have the target on our chest." Said the flash

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Said Aquaman

"Batman needs a team to operate on the sly and in secret." Said wonder women

"The six of you will be a team." Said batman

"Cool wait the six" asked robin only seeing 5 as he looks the Martian manhunter comes in with a green skin girl

"This is the Martian manhunter's niece miss Martian." Said batman

"Cool liking this job more and more. I'm kid flash that aqualad, robin and amazon hex it cool if you don't remember their names." Said kid flash

"I'm honored to be included." Said Miss Martian

They all gather around her and started talking to except for Superboy who was sitting by him self

"Hey Superboy come here and meet miss m." said robin Superboy comes over and as he does Miss Martian changes her shirt to Superboy color shirt and said

"I like your shirt.' Miss Martian said getting a smirk out of Superboy

Then the 6 look to each other and smile and said "todays the day."

**Their we go final done with this chapter I will start the next chapter sometime soon and get it when I can. Also remember to review if you want a certain jutsu in the story.**


	4. first real mission

**Brother of wonder women Ch.4**

**Here it is chapter four the time to see what has happen to the new team. Here is the update on the poll **

**Zatanna 13**

**Artemis 8**

**Remember the poll end at the end of the month so if your favorite isn't in the lead go and vote.**

**Mount justice July 18 11:16 EDT**

It had been a week since the team had been formed Superboy, Miss Martian, and Naruto had settle in nicely all though for Kurama he said his in paradise now because he not in some run down shack or something like that they were currently standing in the middle of the room were the boom tubes come Naruto was currently thinking what to do when he heard the computer said

"Recognized robin b-01 kid flash b-03" as the 2 came though the teleport pads robin came up and asked.

"Did you asked him yet"

"What did he say" asked kid flash

"He's arriving now" said aqualad

"Then what are we waiting for" asked kid flash he then took off to were red tornado as red tornado just landed

"Red tornado." Said kid flash

"Greeting is there any reason you intercepted me outside the cave" asked red tornado

"We hoped you would have a mission for us." Said aqualad

"Mission assignments are the batman's responsibility." Said red tornado

"Told you he say that pay up." Said Naruto as he holds out his hand and aqualad gave him a few coins

"But it's been over a week and nothing." said robin ignoring Naruto and aqualad though reminded himself not to make a bet with Naruto

"You will be tested soon enough for the time being enjoy each other's company." Said red tornado

"This team is not a social club." Said aqualad

"I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." Said red tornado as he walked into the cave

"Keep busy" said kid flash

"Does he think we're falling for this" asked robin

"Oh I'll find out." Said Miss Martian as she tries to read red tornado mind

"I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine I can't read his mind." Said Miss Martian

"Nice try though." Said kid flash

"I on the other had believe in people privacy so don't try to do that with me please." Said Naruto

"**Come on kit you know that you can't have anyone else in here with me." **Said Kurama

"Sorry but your voice is one to many in my head." Said Naruto while smiling

"**Shut up kit."** Said Kurama

"So do you know what I'm thinking of right now" asked kid flash while Naruto and Kurama both face palm

{Kurama if I ever and I mean ever start acting like that around a girl hit me so hard that I am thrown across the room.} Thought Naruto to Kurama

**{Oh don't worry I will. Though you may not like it when I do it.} Thought **Kurama

"We don't need psychic powers to known what you're thinking." Said robin

"Well Superboy, Naruto, and I live here maybe we can give you a tour." Said Miss Martian

Kid flash and robin looked towards Superboy

"Hey don't look at me." Said Superboy they then look towards Naruto

"Hey unless you want to see my weapons or gambles stales then I am a no." said Naruto

"Don't worry we won't. Like the sound of a private tour." Said kid flash

"She didn't say it was private." Said robin

"It's good for team building we'll all go." Said aqualad

"Well this is the front door." Said Miss Martian as she lead them back into the mountain

"The cave is actually the entire mountain." said Miss Martian

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by superman and green lantern back in the earlier days of the league." Said kid flash

"Ok so tell me why did they abandoned it for the hall" asked Naruto

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Said aqualad

"So they trade it in for a tourist trap that sounds smart." Said Superboy

"I agree with sups." Said Naruto

"If the villains known of the cave we must be on constant alert." Said Miss Martian

"The bad guys we know they know about this place so there is no need to worry." Said robin

"He means we're hiding in plain sight." Said kid flash

"Oh that much clearer." Said Miss Martian

Kurama head lifted up off of Naruto's shoulder and started to sniff and said "**Is something burning"** Superboy then smelted to

"Yeah I smell smoke." Said Superboy agreeing with Kurama

"Oh no my cookies." Said miss m

She then floated pass the rest of them they then tried to catch up to her as she went into the kitchen she took some burnet to a crisp cookies.

"I was trying granny jones recipe from episode 17 of- never mind." Said miss m

"I am sure the cookies would have tastes great." Said robin

"He doesn't seem to mind." Said Naruto as kid flash ate a bunch of the brunt cookies

"I have a high metabolism." Said kid flash

"I'll make some more then it's too bad about this batch." Said miss m

"It sweet that you made any." Said aqualad

"Thanks aqualad." Said miss m

"Please were off duty call me Kaldur'ahm or Kaldur for short." Said Kaldur

"I'm Wally you see I already trust you with my secret identity. Dark glasses over there, batman forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." said Wally

"You already know my name but if you forgot it Naruto hex, and this is Kurama." Said Naruto

"Mines no secret it M'gann M'orzz but you can call me Megan. It's an earth name so I figure since I'm on earth.

Superboy started to walk away as he did Megan notice and said {don't worry Superboy we'll find you an earth name too} Superboy got angry

"Get out of my head" said Superboy

{What's wrong I don't understand everyone on mars communicates this way.} Thought Megan to each of the tem member as they all then grabbed their head in pain.

"M'gann, stop! Things are different on earth here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy. People like having their thought to their self." Said Kaldur

"Beside Cadmus little psychic Genomorph left a bad taste in his brain." Said kid flash

"I didn't mean to." Said Megan sad about what happen

"Just stay out." Said Superboy

"Yeah but please don't do that again I already have fur ball to deal with." Said Naruto

"**Yeah but I am so nicer about going into people brains."** Said Kurama

"Yeah no you're not." Said Naruto as they were lifting the mood up

"Hello Megan." Said Megan as she slapped her forehead

"I know what we could do." Said Megan flying out of the kitchen everyone but Superboy followed

"Superboy please." Said Megan

"Don't talk to me." Said Superboy

Megan looked down sadly. Superboy saw this and stood up and followed the rest down the hall. Megan then followed after them

"Check it out this is a Martian bioship." Said Megan

In front of them sat a large red oval with purple streaks.

"Cute not very aerodynamic, but cute." Said kid flash

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it up." Said Megan she then waved her hand over it and it changed into a ship

"Talk about a nice ride still take gamble but a nice ride." Said Naruto

They then enter the ship as control and seat appeared before them everyone sat down and the seatbelts appeared and wrapped around them

"Red tornado please open the hangers doors." Said Megan as the doors open up and she flew the ship out the doors around the city they flew all the while Naruto gripped the chair tighter.

"What's the matter afraid of flying?" Said kid flash

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Said Naruto

"What the big bad bounty hunter is afraid of flying" asked robin

"Yes I am if man were made to fly we be born with wings" said Naruto

"So even though your sister can fly you're scared of it" asked kid flash ready to get the tease on

"Hey I got a thing in this flying metal trap no offenses to the ship but if something is shooting at me I want to be able to turn in that direction and start shooting so there." Said Naruto

"Anyway despite that this is incredible." Said robin

"Yeah she sure is. I mean the ship which is commonly referred to as a she." Said kid flash trying to save his words as Meagan looked at him.

"Fast on his feet not so fast with his mouth." Said robin

"Yep I defiantly agree with that." Said hex

"dude." Said kid flash

"I may not have psychic powers. I know what you're thinking you overreact and you don't know how to apologize." Said Kaldur

Superboy look toward Megan with no emotion on his face Megan sees that he looks away and looks down sadly.

"Don't worry he will come around." Said robin

"He doesn't seem to like me much." said Megan

"You guys do remember he has super hearing right." Said Wally

"Hey how about you show us some of that shape shifting powers." Said robin

Megan then morph into robin but a girl version of robin but still shaped shift. She then shift into kid flash which was also a girl version.

"Is it wrong I think I'm hot" asked Wally

"Yes in some many ways." Said Naruto

"Impressive nut I don't think you would fool anyone with that." said robin while clapping

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Said Megan

"**Kit can transform into anyone to." **said Kurama

"Seriously Kurama you doing this to torture me I know it I don't like flying and now want me to constraint" asked Naruto

"**Yep it will get your mind off flying."** Said Kurama

"Yes I would like to see it myself." Said Megan

"Ok here we go _**transform**_." Said Naruto a he was surrounded by smoke and once the smoke cleared a perfected copy of Megan was sitting in the seat Naruto was.

"See can copy a girl perfectly even the voice." Said Naruto in Megan voice

"Yes that is very good." Said Megan while smiling Naruto then undid the transformation

"What about your clothes they changed when you did." Said Kaldur

"Their organic like the ship they respond to my metal commands." Said Megan

"As long as they're the only one." Said Superboy

"Can you pass through walls like manhunter does" asked kid flash

"Density shifting no it's an advanced technique." said Miss Martian

"Flash can vibrate his molecules through solid object when KF does it he gets a bloody noise." Said robin

"Dude!" said kid flash

"Here something I can do camouflage mode." Said miss m

"Red tornado to Miss Martian an alarm has been tripped at the at happy harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending you the coordinates." Said red tornado from the speaker system of the ship.

"Received adjusting course." Said Miss Martian steering the ship in that direction

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Said robin

"who cares just so long as I get off this death trap no offence to the ship just don't like flying like this all thought I wish I knew we were fighting I would have brought more weapons." Said hex as he got ready for a fight just in case there was one.

"Well a simply fire brought you to Superboy, so maybe we'll find out what cause the alert." Said Miss Martian

"Uh I think I know the cause." Said Superboy as he pointed out the side of the ship. A tornado zoomed through the parking lot and sucked up the ship. Miss Martian quickly steered the out of the tornado and landed the ship as soon as she did amazon hex got off the ship so fast people would have thought that he was the flash by how fast he moved.

"Uh kid why are you in such a hurry" asked Superboy

"Uh guy I'm right here." Said kid flash

"Ok robin are tornado common in new England" asked aqualad but he looked and robin wasn't there but neither was hex

"Robin" asked aqualad as a mischievous laugh was heard

"He was just here!" said Miss Martian

They then ran out of the bioship to see Naruto checking his revolvers too make sure he had enough bullet they were about to ask were robin was when the window of the power plant shatter and making them known robin was inside the building. Just as they all made it into the building robin was throw into a pillar by a gust of wind.

"Who's your new friend" asked Superboy as a robotic figure completely in black and red came into view.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kinda rough" said robin

"My apologies. You may call me mister twister." Said the now name mister twister

Superboy charged at mister twister who quickly countered by pushing Superboy back with tornados and sending him flying into a wall. The teens looked at each other uncertain but were none the less confident when they all charged him head on only to be knocked back by mister twister. Amazon hex didn't charged straight in he made a "_**water clone jutsu**_" said hex as a copy of him was made

"You go a help the others I'll try and get behind mister twister and see how he likes bullet in the back." Said amazon hex

"Got it boss." Said the clone as he charged mister twister trying to land a couple of hit on mister twister with the style his sister taught him he was getting closer when mister twister but it didn't work as he was about to dispense Miss Martian saved him with her telekinesis

"What a shame! I was expecting to fight a real hero not some children. Do you have adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." Said mister twister

"Well I hate to see you disturbed, let see how you feel after we kick you can!" said robin

Miss Martian use her telekinesis to pry open a container above mister twister releasing a cloud of stem above him. Superboy tried to attack him again with a jump but mister twister cleared the steam before he could land a hit and threw Superboy into Miss Martian. Robin and aqualad charged but were throwing away like the other. Mister twister turned to the clone of hex as he finished the lasted hand sign for something

"Take this _**wind style great breakthrough**_." Said the water clone as he trust his hand forward causing a great wind that blew mister twister back but not enough as he threw his hand forward it hit the clone which turn into water.

"Indeed that was quite disturbing." Said mister twister then he looked where Hex was and saw a puddle of water he was then shoot in the back multiply time he turned to see amazon hex standing there with his revolver.

"Good to know you're not bullet proof." Said hex

Twister then threw hex into the ground kid flash then regain consciousness outside

"What did you do to my team?" Said kid flash

"Embarrassed them largely." Said mister twister as he blew kid flash into amazon hex.

"I got you guys." Said Miss Martian as she saved them both with her telekinesis

"Thanks" they both said

"I would have thought you learned your limitations by now." Said mister twister

"What do you want" asked aqualad as twister rose in the air

"Isn't it obvious I want a real hero?" Said mister twister

"Read his mind find a weak point." Said aqualad

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Said Miss Martian

"It ok with the bad guys." Said robin

Miss Martian closed her eyes and concentrated her power on twister she open her eyes and said "nothing I'm getting nothing. Of course mister twister is red tornado in a disguise. He's an android and how many androids do we know that can create tornados."

"Red tornado sent us here." Said aqualad

"After saying we will be tested soon enough. This is his tested." Said robin

"Speedy called it we're a joke." Said kid flash

"Uh guys I don't think it tornado his circus are completely different when I sense his charka

The other ignored him still walked up to twister

{Why do I even bother sometimes} thought hex

{**Because they have a one track mind I suggest you get one of those jutsu I taught you ready.} **Thought Kurama through their metal link

"We know who you are and what you want." Said robin

"So let's end this." Said aqualad

"Yes let's." said mister twister as storm cloud formed over head

"Impressive show but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Said aqualad just after he said that lighting begin to strike around twister.

"Um can red tornado do that" asked kid flash

"You think I'm tornado how ironic." Said mister twister he then stuck lighting down at the group amazon hex moved out of the way and did some hand sign when he finish Superboy was charging mister twister was about to hit him when hex said "_**hidden mist jutsu"**_ as he did that Miss Martian and moved the ship between the team and mister twister. Mister twister tried to move the mist with his wind power but I didn't work.

"Fine then I won't deny you children have powers, but playing hide and seek with you will not achieve my objective. So stay concealed if you can trump me again I will show no mercy." Said mister twister he then flew away.

"What happen" asked kid flash

"Miss Martian put the bioship between us and twister I did the hidden mist jutsu and concealed in the mist no one can find us unless we want them to." Said amazon hex

Superboy punched a rock and said" that's supposed to make it right you tricked us into believing that twister was tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Said aqualad

"It a rookie mistake we should have listen to Hex." Said robin

"yes you should have evaluate the situation and listen if someone doubt another you bring that person agreement into consideration no offensive to you Megan." Said amazon hex

"You're still pretty inexperience hit the showers. Will take it from here." Said kid flash

"Stay out of the way." Said Superboy

Superboy, aqualad, kid flash, and robin went after twister

"I just trying to be part of the team." Said Miss Martian looking down at the ground

"Hey trust me it happens sometimes so keep that head up and try to think of a backup plan while I try to make sure those idiots don't get hurt with this plan." Said amazon hex as he ran after the rest of them

Amazon hex finally caught up to the other he started to shoot at mister twister while kid flash and robin took cover behind a piece of debris. Hex kept doing damage to mister twister he then went through hand sign and said "_**fire style fire ball jutsu"**_ a fire ball then came out of hex's mouth it hit mister twister but didn't do any damage.

{Listen to me all of you} thought Miss Martian to all of the team minds

"What did we tell you?" Said Superboy

{I know I know. I messed up, but I'm very clear on what we have to do.}Thought Miss Martian to the team

The team agreed with the plan and hex drawled his gun aimed it at mister twister, but before they could execute their plan red tornado showed up.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this clearly I was wrong." Said red tornado

"But we have a plan now." Said robin

"The subject is not up to debate." Said red tornado as the team stepped aside

"I was beginning to think you would never show up." Said mister twister

"I'm here now." Said red tornado as he sent a tornado to mister twister who move back and counter with his own

"We are evenly match twister." Said red tornado

"No tornado we're not." Said twister

Twister shoot lighting at tornado he tried to evade, but the lighting hit a boat nearby and it exploded knocking tornado

"Remain still android the reprogramming will take some time." Said mister twister as cable extended to red tornado head but red tornado sat up grabbing the cables as he turned into Miss Martian

"Longer than you think." Said Miss Martian

Twister was caught off guard kid flash ran around him creating a tornado of his own sucking twister into the tornado he made. Superboy grabbed twister by the arm and punched 2 holes into him before sending him into the water. Aqualad swam up to twister and struck him with an anchor then used his eel tattoos to unleashed electricity into him blowing off his right and sending him out of the water and back onto the boardwalk. Megan lifted twister up and used her telekinesis to rip of his other arm and most armor as robin threw his bomb and amazon hex shoot him up.

Twister fell to the ground and as he landed and his chest open up as a brown hair scrawny man fell out

"Foul I call foul." Said the little man

Megan lifted a rock up and brought it over the man as Naruto aimed his gun at the man

"Naruto M'gann no." said aqualad but Naruto shoot and Megan doped the rock on the man

Everyone stared at the 2 robin was the first to talk

"I don't know what they do on mars but on earth we keep our captive alive." Said robin

"You said you trust me." Said Megan as she lifted the bolder up revealing the man was a robot

"That why I couldn't read his mind." Said Megan

"I ducted a device that would have had not end well for us." Said Naruto

Wally beat down and picked up and eyeball

"Cool souvenir" said Wally

"We should have had more faith in you." Said Kaldur

"Yeah you rocked that mission get it rocked" said Wally

"Ignore him we all just glad you're on the team." Said robin

"Thanks me too." Said Megan

"Let get this pile of junk back to the cave to see if we can find out who build it." Said Naruto

"It clearly designed to sabotage or destroys you." Said aqualad

"Agreed" said red tornado

"Is that why you wouldn't come and to help" said Megan

"No this was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problem for you nor should you solve mine for me." Said red tornado

"But if you're in danger." Said Megan

"Consider this matter closed." Said red tornado

"Batman, Aquaman, and the flash would've jumped right in right in to help." Said Wally

"I guess if we are going to have a babysitter, a cold heartless one is just the kind we need." Said robin

"Dude harsh" said Wally

"That is so not right man." Said Naruto

"And inaccurate. I have a heart carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Said red tornado

"Uh right I will try to be more… accurate." Said robin

"And respectful." Said Kaldur

"Speedy was so wrong about this." Said Wally

"When is the archer ever right?" asked Naruto with a smirk

Superboy got up ready to leave when he stop and gave Megan an apologetic look

"sorry." Said Superboy

**Finally done ok review if you want to remember by the end of the month poll will close so try and make sure you vote for the one you want also give me any jutsu you want me to use. **


	5. Meeting with an old friend

Brother of wonder women Ch. 5

**Welcome back to the next chapter to the story before I revel to you the poll I am going to answer the reviews. About the title THE W KEY DOES NOT QORK SO I HAVE TO REPLACE THE W QITH A Q **

**YamiNaruto I didn't know that at the time I want people to see that Naruto does not just use shadow clones and with mister twister it just pop in my head so I may explain why it work like that in this chapter with an idea that popped in my head sorry if it doesn't work for you.**

**Now for the result everyone been waiting of who should be paired with Naruto **

**Zatanna 17 **

**Artemis 9**

**The winner Zatanna so now I know which way to go with the story. Naruto when it comes to the pairing so hope you enjoy your pick. Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything DC otherwise I be rich.**

The team gather in the briefing room all in uniform for batman to give the a mission

Isla Santa Prisca. The island nation is primary source of dangerous and illegal neo-steroid a strength enhancing drug sold under name venom. Infrared heat signal is still operation at full capacity, but all shipment of venom has been inexplicably cut off. " Said batman then Naruto interrupted.

"bane is in charge of that factory and he would not stop his flow of venom because he wanted a to beat me in a match so for it to not be going out would mean bane is no longer in charge meaning that bane is going to try and get it back knowing my old friend." Said Naruto getting shocked looks from the team, and a glare from the batman.

"And why are you and bane friends if I may ask." Said batman

"he like I said before I was a bounty hunter I worked with him so we agreed that if the other was hired for a job and it had to face each other so we would break the contact and take down the employ, but I'm getting you distracted what the mission. " Said Naruto while Kurama chuckled at the last time him and Naruto saw bane

Batman then stored how many mercenary Naruto knew batman then showed the team several images "this is where the team comes in. this in a covert, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the league needs to intervene, it will. The plan will require 2 drop zones." Said batman

"So who's in charge" asked robin that no doubt everyone else was thinking

Red tornado and batman look to one another "that is for you to decide head out." Said batman

Everyone made their way to Megan's bioship they all were about to get on when Megan notice Naruto was missing she then seen him bring gamble.

"Uh Naruto aren't you getting one the bioship" asked kid flash

"Nope I get there by gamble I can channel charka through him and make him run on water." Said hex as he got on gamble then the team just agreed with it all of them with the thought that was just an excuse to not facing his fear. They all then headed to the coordinates that batman gave them Megan keep Naruto in contact with the team through the mental link while it was easier to take Naruto on the ship he would not let them stop to pick him up.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca, and drop zone A in 30." Said Miss Martian

Aqualad stood up from his seat and disappeared into the ship's organic form. He pressed the symbol on his belt and his outfit immediately changed into darker colors.

"ready." Aqualad

"Putting bioship into camouflage mode. Get ready amazon hex aqualad about to joining you in the ground." Said Miss Martian as she flew close to the water where Naruto was waiting for aqualad and dropped aqualad into the water.

"**Nice of you join us fish boy."** Said Kurama

"Ah shut fur ball. Ready aqualad" asked hex

"Ready as you are my friend." Said aqualad then he and hex went off about a minute later hex called in on radio "heat and motion have been patched."

"The data's on a continuous loop. Move in now." Said aqualad finished the transmission for hex

"Drop zone B." said Miss Martian as everyone stood up their seats disappeared. Miss Martian raised her arm and 2 cables came in front of kid flash and robin

"How cool is this." Said kid flash as he pressed the icon on his outfit his red and yellow changed to all black while trying to impressed Miss Martian

"Very impressive." said Miss Martian as she changed her outfit to a skintight black suit. Still with red marking and blue cape.

"Uh that works to. Hey supey never too late to put on the new stealth tech." said kid flash

"No capes, no tight, no offense." Said Superboy

"It totally works for you." Said Miss Martian while she was looking at Superboy

"In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." Said Miss Martian though she quickly fumbled with those words and gave a nervous thumb up.

Miss Martian floated down to the ground while kid flash and robin used the cables to get the ground. They all quickly moved aside as Superboy came crashing down creating a small crater on impact.

"Knew I didn't need a line." Said Superboy

"And yet created a seismic event may not help us much with being covert!" yelled robin

"Man and I thought I was loud." Said hex scaring kid flash since he appeared out of no where

"Where did you come from" asked kid flash

"Oh I'm not the boss just a shadow clone." Said the clone

"If I ever learn how to do that I can just imagine what I would do." Said kid flash while smirking

"and that is why I'm glad only I can do it." Said the clone of hex

"Aqualad, amazon hex drops zone B is a go." Said Miss Martian

"Roger that me and hex are heading for the factory. We'll track your GPS and rendezvous with you ASAP." Said aqualad

After acknowledged that the rest of team moved through the forest to the factory. When Superboy suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that" asked Superboy

"No wait is this a super hearing thing" asked kid flash

"You do have great ears." Said Miss Martian dreamily

**{bluck I going be sick she worst then your mother and father.} **Said Kurama to hex through the metal link.

{Uck ok now you're going to make me throw up and then make boss throw up after I dispenses.} Thought the clone now knowing why the boss told Kurama to go with him.

"Ok rob what now" asked kid flash kid then looked for robin found out he was gone

"Man I hate it when he does that." Said kid flash

"Agreed ok you can dispense now thank for watching them." Said hex as he and aqualad came up on the team. When the clone disperses hex got the memory and immediately hit Kurama in the he but Kurama was smirking all the way.

"Guys switch to infrared see if you're being tracked." Said aqualad

Kid flash pulled his goggles down and scanned the jungle ahead.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." Said kid flash Superboy eyes narrowed as he looked into the jungle.

"2 squads but they'll meet each other before they find us." Said Superboy

After he said that gunfire was heard

"No super hearing required for that." Said kid flash

"Man bane must want his factored back bad." Said amazon hex

"Swing wide and steer clear." Said aqualad

"Yeah, yeah just as soon as I find rob." Said kid flash

"No don't." said amazon hex

Kid flash had race off. He suddenly tripped on the sand and fell in between the 2 squad. Kid flash pulled off his and looked to see a bulky man who looked like a Mexican wrestler that looks like the bane guy hex was talking about.

"So much for stealthy." said kid flash

They open fired on kid flash, who ran to evade the gunfire only to run into the other squad they identified. Superboy came in a punched bane into the tree hex also came out and shoot at the side opposite of the side bane was. Robin suddenly jumped down from the tree.

"What is wrong with you guys remember covert why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle." Said robin

"We're not mind readers you know! Well I'm not anyway and I resent that." Said kid flash

"You told me I could only read the bad guys mind." Said Miss Martian

Robin looked at the solider while aqualad ad hex were tying them up to a nearby trees.

"I recognize those uniforms they belong to the cult of cobra." Said robin

"I'm certain that batman would've mentioned that a dangerous extremist group was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Said aqualad

"Agreed and since there's no love lost between the cult and those goons. I'm betting cobra cane in and tossed them out." Said robin

"Yeah that would explain why the supply line has been cut and why bane trying to get his factory back." Said hex while he and Kurama check over bane's goons as robin put them.

"We get it cobra wanted Santa Prisca mystery solved. Radio bats and let's go home." Said kid flash

"These guy aren't on venom they're hoarding the stuff. We don't leave not until I know why." Said robin

"Until you know why" asked kid flash

"This team needs a leader." Said robin

And it's you dude you're 13 year old kid who ducked out on us without a word." Said kid flash robin started to laugh

"And you're a mature 15 you blew our cover the first chance you got." Said robin

"Do you want to lead" asked Miss Martian

"No you" asked Superboy

"After the whole mister twister. No thanks." Said Miss Martian

"You did alright." Said Superboy after he said that Miss Martian blushed

"You don't even have super powers." Said kid flash

"Well nether does batman." Said robin

"You're not batman." Said kid flash

"Closest thing we got." Said robin

"Such clever little Niño's, but you're only know half the story." Said bane

"Only half old friend what the other half" asked hex as bane just now notice him.

"Ah hex amigo bane heard that you where with your sis now didn't know that she had you teaching rookies." Said bane to his old friend

"Not exactly but close enough so how did cobra get you out of the factor" asked amazon hex

"They trick me with a serum they use don't know what it was though." Said bane

"**The might bane got trick oh this is too funny."** Said Kurama

"Uh still haven't got rid of that annoying Zorro (**1**) yet." Said bane

"Trust me I tried it doesn't work, but we're getting off track what is this about only knowing half the story" asked amazon hex

"Sorry me amigo but it true allow me to show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance." Said bane

Miss Martian knelt in front of him "there's a secret entrance hiding something." She said. Her eyes started to glow after she said that.

"Nuh uh ah bane is not that easy to read." Said bane

"Ugh he mentally reciting football scores and Española. This could take a while." Said Miss Martian

"It's not complicated the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Said bane the team was about to agree to this until hex stop them

"How about a better deal my friend." Said hex

"What type of deal me amigo" asked bane like the rest of the team was wondering

""I will agree to help you get back your factory and you own me a favor on the term that you will not betray us till after you get us in and out of the factory deal" asked hex

"Sound like old times me amigo bane agrees." Said bane

"What are you doing" asked robin

"What I made a deal and got us into the factory." Said hex

"But with a known villain." Said kid flash agreeing with robin

"He is a Merc. There is a different between the 2 I use to be a bounty hunter/Merc. Beside he won't betray us as long as I am on this team." Said hex with a smile while Kurama was untying bane.

The team was preparing to leaving one of the radios came to life.

"Lieutenant Report." Said the person on the other end of the radio in Spanish

"Uh oh." Said kid flash

"Lieutenant Report." Said the voice

Kurama thinking quickly told amazon hex to grab the radio and let him do the talking. Hex just doing what he was told but not knowing what he was doing. He then holds the radio up to Kurama month.

"Lieutenant reporting." Said Kurama in a perfect combine voice of Naruto and banes in Spanish

"What happen we heard gunfire?" Said person on the radio

"One idiot deicide it would be funny to think that the enemy was attacking don't worry we punish him he won't do it again." Said Kurama

"Good but we will add to his punishment when you get back." Said the person on the radio

"Understood over and out." Said Kurama he looked at everyone else was looking at him.

"**What you think we demon lords only know how to cause chaos."** Said Kurama

"Ok now I can say you aren't as useless in the field anymore." Said hex

"**Yeah I'm not as useless in the fiel- hey." Said **Kurama while hex was smirking

After this bane lead the team to a cliff with a perfect view of the factory.

Robin pulled out binoculars "look at all that product. There's definitely a buy going down but if cobra not selling to the usual suspects." Said robin

"We need to find out who the buyer is." Said aqualad

"I was thinking the same thing." Said kid flash

"Yeah you the thinker." Said robin

"Sarcasm dude a real leader would focus on getting answer." Said kid flash

After KF said that bane lifted a huge rock and tossed it aside, revealing a hidden cave. "Answers are this way." Said bane

Kid flash walking in. "so now el luchadore is our leader." Said kid flash

Robin punched him in the arm and Hex slap him upside the head. They came to a metal door. Bane presses his thumb against the pad and the door opened into the janitor closet. Robin looked out the door to see if there were any guards.

"All clear." Said robin before running off

By the time everyone was out of the room robin was long gone.

"Has the little fool already got caught if this is how you train your student then I you aren't doing too well." Said bane

"I already told you that their not my student their my teammates beside I already trained a student she doing fine last time I check." Said hex (**AN: I wonder who it could be I know but you won't for a while.)**

"Beside robin does that a lot." Said aqualad

They immediately ducked behind a conveyer belt as some of the cultists were loading shipment.

"It's a massive shipment." Said aqualad

"Yeah but they're only taking the new product off the line. They're not touching the venom." Said Superboy

"Maybe freshness counts" asked Miss Martian

"Or there something different about the venom and the new stuff." Said hex

"Helicopter's coming." Said Superboy it took a few second before anyone else heard it

"Miss Martian go invisible and get a good look at our mystery buyer." Said aqualad

"On it." Said Miss Martian as she pulled her hood over her head and disappeared

{_Aqualad sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now.} _Thought Miss Martian thought the mental link aqualad shut his eyes as the mental image filled his mind

"Sportsmaster he the buyer aqualad to red tornado do you read can't reach the league, robin or kid comm's jammed." Said aqualad

"Ok so anyone got any ideas because I got nothing." Said hex

"I have a suggestion me amigo." Said bane he then jumped down from the catwalk and ambushed 2 guards. One started firing which drew the attention of a big muscular creature mammoth. Superboy then charged mammoth charged at each other while guards open fire on aqualad and amazon hex.

"Get behind me." Said aqualad while forming a shield with one of his weapons while he did this hex took his rifle out and shoot down the guards that were firing upon them. He made sure to injure them not kill because he knew if he killed he hear about it all the way back so he aimed for legs shoulder or other nonlethal spots. Miss Martian still invisible arrived and lifted away some guards with her telepathy when all of a sudden Sportsmaster threw a spear at her. She managed to move aside in time but the spear exploded and she was sent flying in to some crates.

Aqualad and hex got behind some crates just as more guards appeared and hex was about to take them out when KF appeared and kicked guards away. Another squad appeared on the low catwalk in front of kid flash. He quickly took cover behind a pillar.

"Miss Martian radio's jammed link us up." Said aqualad

{_Everyone online} thought Miss Martian thought the new link_

_{Yeah}_ thought Superboy with some resentment

{_You know it beautiful}_ thought kid flash

{_Oh shut up speedster I don't need 2 pervert in my head.} _Thought amazon hex

{_Good we need to regroup.}_ Thought aqualad

{_Busy now.} _Thought robin

Hex was making sure the path was clear back to the secret entrance he saw Sportsmaster and had to make sure that he was here. He threw a throwing knife at Sportsmaster it hit Sportsmaster in the arm.

{Ow that hurt… it can't be he's here so the rumors are true this should be fun.} Thought Sportsmaster

Aqualad whipped a few soldiers with water {_we need to regroup kid clear a path.} _

Kid flash ran thought a group of soldiers and knocked them down as the other followed only to find hex waiting threw for them at bane secret entrance. Superboy slammed the door shut and run down the cave, but the door didn't hold mammoth for that long.

"Superboy the support beams." Said aqualad

Superboy punched the support beams and the cave collapsed behind them. Aqualad cracked a few glow stick.

"How could my first mission as leader gone so wrong" asked robin to himself

"You are one of the most experienced, but perhaps that is exactly what has you left unprepared. Fighting alone side the batman you roles are more defined. You don't need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear and explicit. He cannot vanish and expect other to play part unknown." Said aqualad

"And so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand" asked robin

"No but you need to inform the team what you're doing." Said hex

"Who was I kidding you should lead this team Kal. You're the only one who can." Said robin

"Please I could run circles" said kid flash interrupted

"Wally come on! We know he's the one we all do." Said robin

"It's so obvious." Said Miss Martian

"Could've told you." Said Superboy

KF thought for a moment "ok" he agreed

"What about amazon hex he is the oldest and probably more experience than all of us together. He's an heir to a demon throne." Said aqualad

"Hey I'm more of a go in destroy stuff till there is no tomorrow type of guy." Said amazon hex

"Then I accept this burden" said aqualad he then walked up to robin a placed his hand on robin shoulder and said "until you are ready to lift this burden off my shoulder you were born to lead this team maybe not now but later."

Robin nodded his head in agreement

"All right our first priority is preventing the shipment from leaving the island." Said aqualad

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Said robin

The team now with a leader. They raced down the cave to the exit.

"Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier but it still doesn't add up. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." said robin

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That takes some major nerdage." Said kid flash

"And I seriously doubt that Sportsmaster is going to use the venom on himself he too cocky in his own skill to try and would have already put it on the market if he was selling it." Said amazon hex

"Dude how many bounty hunters and/or mercenaries do you know" asked kid flash

"That depends." Said hex

"On what" robin asked

"**How many want to kill him how many are friends."** Said Kurama

They made it to the exit nut bane was there

"Halt Niño's. I'm feeling a bit explosive." Bane said while holding a switch in his hand the team looked up there was explosive charges on the roof.

"But we had a deal." Said kid flash

"That we did but the deal is complete this is the exit." Said bane

"But what about your friend amazon hex" asked robin

"This will not kill him trust me I seen him survive the explosion has before and that because if that little Zorro on his shoulder. The deal did benefit me though where either you take down my enemies, or die trying. If it was the latter the justice league would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke clears Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing up the tunnel with you has the same effect." Said bane he then stepped back kid flash zoomed by him.

"With what this trigger thingy." said kid flash

Bane moved to punch kid flash, but Miss Martian lifts him with her telekinesis. Superboy walked under bane

"Finally drop him." Said Superboy

Miss Martian obliged and Superboy knocked bane out as he came down.

"Here I tie him up." Said hex he then tied bane up but not before leaving a note of a number should and when Hex called in that favor

"Guys the helicopter's running again." Said Superboy

"KF get down there and stall them." Said aqualad

"You got it." Said kid flash he then put his goggles and rush off tackling many guards.

"Take the shipment!" said Kobra

Superboy jumped down and landed in a crater

"Go again" asked Superboy to mammoth. Mammoth charged at him but was pushed away by a powerful stream of water courtesy of aqualad

"Sorry not the plan." Said aqualad

Superboy prepared to punch the helicopter but Sportsmaster reappeared and began shooting Superboy with a plasma gun. Miss Martian tried to sneak up behind him, but he was far too aware of her presence. He jumped away and grabbed her from behind as she tried to tackled him and continued to shoot at Superboy. Throwing knife hit the gun and his arm that held Miss Martian

""I knew you were here." Said Sportsmaster

"What the matter not happy to see me" asked amazon hex

"Ha I will kill you and prove that I'm still better." Said Sportsmaster as he said that hex took out his revolvers

"Ready for another go let's go then." Said hex not waiting for a response hex started to shoot at Sportsmaster. Sportsmaster dogged the bullets though got a few nicks and grabbed a few of his throwing disk and threw them at hex, hex dogged them one did get his arm letting the scar as his salve start to turn a little bit red but that didn't stop him as he run out of bullet putting the guns in their holster. Amazon hex then went though hand signs and summoned _**shadow clone jutsu **_the clone threw some knifes at Sportsmaster with ninja wire attach to the knifes with all the string in amazon hex's mouth the clone was destroyed by Sportsmaster but hex was already finish with the hand sign._** Fire style dragon flame jutsu**_ as the flame travels up the wire and some of the contains that wasn't yet loaded in the copter the fire of the jutsu cause them to explode Sportsmaster got throw form the shockwave into the helicopter he did get up though

"Looks like I win this round." Said hex. Miss Martian had the switch bane had and press the button causing the helicopter to exploded

"**You know that didn't kill him."** Said Kurama

"Yeah I know" said hex as the team gathered together hex called gamble to him from the tree he tied him to as the team gather

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the guy to explain this mess to batman." Said robin

**Mount justices **

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Said batman getting in Kaldur's face

The team was receiving their first debriefing. Kaldur looked sadden and grim from batman's scolding. So did the others even robin looked a bit paler.

You each will be receiving detailed reports demonstrating your many mistakes." Said batman as he glared at each members of the team

"Until then good job." Said batman his voice soften

"No battle plan surviving first contact with enemy. How you adjusted to in unforeseen determines your success. And how you decided who would lead determines character." Said batman as he walked down the caves hall.

{**Ok that was his way of being nice. Anyway when will you cash in that favor to our friend?} Said Kurama**

{Never know when you may need one hopefully I won't need it anytime soon it good to have that in the back pocket sometime.} Said Naruto with a smile

**And finally done that to a while but final done. **

**1 means fox in Spanish.**

**Remember to tell me if you want me to use some type of jutsu that you want in this story. **


	6. i hate copycat

Brother of wonder women chapter 6

**Sorry to keep you people waiting anyway lets answer some question before beginning story.**

**Guest 1 your warm also I'm a dude see Artemis next chapter sorry if you wanted her this chapter.**

**Fooler real age 100 but his body looks something like 16, 17, or 18 his body will age as the story goes because he is slowly becoming the demon lord. There'll be a chapter like that in the future. **

**Deflow it will happen in the chapter that he works with the amazons.**

**Guest 2 she is right now but just waits.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything DC otherwise I would be rich.**

**Mount Justice 13:06 EDT**

Everyone is relaxing in the cave when Superboy returned from Metropolis

""hi Superboy how was Metropolis" asked Megan

Superboy ignored them, and walking right through the digital air hockey table that Kaldur and Wally were playing on.

"Ready for training" asked a voice the team all looked up and saw black canary and Martian Manhunter.

"Black canary, Uncle J'onn" said Megan as she ran over to hug her uncle.

"M'gann I was in the neighborhood and I'd thought I stop by and see how you are adjusting." Said J'onn

"A few bumps but I'm learning." Said Megan

"That's all I ask." Said J'onn

Superboy was about to leave

"Stick around." Said black canary

Superboy stopped, turned and crossed his arms.

"Class is in session." Said black canary. Black canary then stepped onto the arena floor as it lit up. Black canary then turned to the team, with Superboy standing alone on the other side of the floor.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll be throwing a lot at you. Everything I learned from my own mentor." Said black canary she then took off her own jacket and winced in pain cause by her arm.

"And my own bruises." Said black canary

"What happen?" Asked Megan

"The job. Now combat is about controlling the conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always act never react. I'll need a sparring partner." Said black canary as she throws her jacket aside

Naruto was the first to step up "well sis has always said that you're a good fight so let's see if the stories are true." Said Naruto he then got into a stance the amazon stance.

{A little flaws but other than that he's got perfect form.} Thought black canary

They both were about to charge each other to until

"**Hold on kit tack off your jacket."** Said Kurama

"Ok but I thought that you wanted me to get stronger with it on" asked Naruto

"**I know but this is a serious fight she as strong as your sis and as skilled as the bats so just do it."** Said Kurama

"Right it would be a fair fight now won't it." Said Naruto he then took off the jacket that he always wore. He threw it to the ground and lifts a skid mark to the ground wear he threw it.

Everyone looked at the jacket with wide eyes kid flash tries to pick it up but can't.

"What does this things weight" Asked kid flash

"Uh about as much as a car when I said Kurama was a sadistic trainer I wasn't kidding. Trust me I was glad when my sis took over for my training at least the physical stuff." Said Naruto

"Let get started." Said black canary

After she said that Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her throwing a fist to the side of her head she blocked the fist while thinking {he fast and strong that punch could take superman to a knee} Naruto use the gentle fist next hitting her bruised arm making it impossible to use she then leg sweeped Naruto feet out from under him he landed on his hand but after he did that he was kicked in the gut. He went flying across the room but landed back on his feet.

"Well now that the warm ups done shall we begin" asked Naruto with a smirk

"That" said robin

"Was" said Wally

"A" said Kaldur

"Warm" said Megan

"UP!" they said in unison

Black canary answered his question with a smirk and hit Naruto in the gut he spit up a little blood. Naruto and black canary then exchanged blows blocking and dodging as they went after each other trying to get the hit on the other. Naruto switches between the gentle, brutal, interception, and the amazon style all of them not working. Black canary even with one arm was holding Naruto off she then notice that the more nothing worked the more Naruto got angry the sloppier his fighting got. As Naruto did a leg sweep he saw canary jumped and thought{ got you} he went to hit her in the gut but she saw it and caught his fist and kicked him on the side and punch his face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Excellent job Naruto but your technique is slope but I can fix it so you can beat almost everyone." Said black canary after she said that the floor lit up and it said amazon hex status pass

"**Kit what did I tell you about letting your angry get to you do not get the emotion in the way unless you have become the demon lord or when I'm on your shoulders. **Said Kurama

"Yeah I forgot won't happen again." Said Naruto as he picked up his jacket and put it back on like it weighed a feather

"Hey don't worry you still did good. Before we continue can you fix my arm?" Asked black canary Naruto nodded and made her arm work again but it was still sore

"Ok who's next" asked black canary

"Right here! Yeah!" said Wally who stuck his arm up in the air. Finished up his banana and toss it away. Naruto walked off the arena floor and passed Wally said a quick good luck. Wally then walked up to black canary.

"After this I'll show you some of my moves." Said Wally after he said that Naruto face palm and Kurama shook his head

Canary swiftly punched Wally who stuck his arm up to block the punch. She quickly turned around swept Wally leg's making him fall to the ground. The grade thing popped up again and showed failed.

"Ow that hurt." Said Wally

"Good block but did anyone see what he did wrong" asked black canary while helping Wally up

"Oh oh! He hit on the teacher and got served." Said robin

"Dude!" said Wally

He allowed me to take control of the battle." Said black canary

"Oh please." Said Superboy. Canary looked over at Superboy

"With my power the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of time." Said Superboy

"Prove it." Said black canary

{**He going to get his ass kicked.} **Thought Kurama to Naruto

{Oh yeah definitely because I was using my strength and tactic and she still beat me he has no chance.} Thought Naruto

Superboy walked up to canary as Wally walked away from the pair joining the rest of the group. Superboy and black canary took a stance. Superboy was the first to move throwing a punch canary easily dodge his attack to the side and grabbed his arm, flipping him across the arena.

Robin immediately pointed and started to laugh at Superboy. Naruto and Kurama both shook their head trying to not laugh their ass off because they both guess it right. Kaldur nudge robin that quickly cover his mouth to quell his laughter. Superboy got up anger write on his face.

"You're angry good, but don't react. Try to use your angry into." Canary said until she was interrupted by Superboy charged her. She jumped over him and crouched when she landed sweeping his legs knocking Superboy down. Canary held her hand out to help Superboy out.

"That's it I'm done" said Superboy slapping canary hand away.

"Training is mandatory." Said canary

"Batman to cave" said batman on a video call as the team gather around the screen.

"5 hours ago a new menace attack black canary and green arrow. The attacker was able to study and copy the powers and abilities of its opponent. Arrow called in reinforcement which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more power with each combatant." Said batman

"Whoa one guy with the power of the entire league" asked kid flash

"**Err sound like damn that sharingan." **Said Kurama

"Great so who the copycat cause I hate fighting them." Said Naruto

"In the end it took 4 hours and eight leaguers to defeat and dismantle the android." Said batman

"An android who made it" asked robin

"We're not sure." Said batman

"The technology bears the signature of professor Ivo." Said Martian Manhunter

"Ivo but Ivo's dead." Said Kaldur

"So we thought or hoped." Said black canary

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized. We're sending 2 trucks carrying the androids parts to 2 separate star labs in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion if Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will spilt into 2 undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks." Said batman

"Hey bats not to doubt your plan but for better chance of success I will have my clones guard the decoy trucks so it will fool the villain into think it's the real truck." Said Naruto

"That should work that way were not a man down one a truck." Said aqualad

"Yes! Road trip!" said kid flash

"So now we take out the trash" asked Superboy

"Do you have something better to do because if you going to keep getting your ass kick let me know I gladly kick some sense into you." Said amazon hex after hex said that Superboy glared at him but knew he was right although he remember to get him for that remake.

"Coordinates received we're on our way." Said aqualad

Canary stopped Superboy and said "whenever you're ready I'm here."

**Litchfield county 20:08 EDT**

Young justice meet with the league were the 6 trucks were being loaded. The team was stationed behind some bushes and trees each mounted on their motorcycle as for hex he got on gamble

"Ok here we go _**mulit- shadow clone jutsu**_" said amazon hex as 12 clones the clone then transform into one of the team members.

The trucks spilt up onto different highways the clone followed the decoys as aqualad, kid flash, and Miss Martian splitting off in one direction. Robin, Superboy, and amazon hex splitting off after the other.

"Hey if dislike is the opposite of like is disaster the opposite. So instead of things going wrong they'll go right." Said robin

"What are your oppositions with this kind of thing bird boy" asked hex

"Smartass." Said robin

"What it an honest question. Right sup" asked hex

Superboy said nothing

"Clearly his not feeling the aster. What wrong" asked robin

"Canary I mean what business does she have teaching combat to a guy with super strength" asked Superboy

"Trust me sups you can never have enough training this is coming from a guy who has be training since before I can remember I am like a 100 and this body hasn't age a day because fur ball here says I'm not ready to be the demon lord yet so I keep training." Said amazon hex

"Taking down strong guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with batman and well me." Said robin

Superboy ignored them and sped up to the truck. All of a sudden a swarm of flying monkeys came out of nowhere and attacks the truck.

"Robin our truck's being attacked!" said aqualad over the radio

"Yeah kinda figured." Said robin

"I hate monkeys." Said Superboy

"Time for these monkeys to see what happen when they meet a shotgun." Said amazon hex as he pulled his double barrier shotgun and started to shoot the monkeys taking 2 out with one shot and another 2 out with the second shoot.

"Robot monkeys. Totally Ivo's tweak style." Said robin. He pressed a button on his motorcycle as the back half separates into a hovering gun turret.

"Hey switch your ride into battle mode." Said robin

"Don't need it." Said Superboy as he jumped off his bike onto the truck. His bike turned and rolled to robin. Robin jumped of his bike as Superboy's knocked it away.

Robin pulled out a cable and got on the truck. Robin kicked some monkeys off the trucks while hex shoot some of the monkeys from gamble. Superboy tried his best to fight off the little creatures. Just as he ripped one in half it shot laser near his eyes blinding him making him unable to stop the monkeys from grabbing him and lifting him. Dropping him on the road as the truck continued. Amazon hex saw Superboy be throw off the truck he made some hand sign "_**shadow clone jutsu." **_ 2 clones pop up and they head straight for some of the monkey trying to get as he was reloading his shotgun. He saw 2 monkeys heading for the tires and shooting laser at them.

"Hey the tires" said hex

Robin understood what he meant and told the driver to get out. Robin then grabbed him and jumped into a crop field as the truck turned and rolled.

The monkeys bust from the back hex's clone try to stop them but before they can do anything to them the monkeys shoot them with laser making them bust. The monkeys then few away with the Amazo parts. Superboy got up from the truck rubble and saw the monkeys leave Superboy immediately went after them.

"Superboy." Said robin

"Ether he didn't hear you or he ignored you." Said hex

"Aqualad to robin we lost our cargo did you "asked aqualad

"It's gone and so is Superboy." Said robin

"Aqualad to Superboy. Radio your position we can help you." Said aqualad

"I don't need help and I don't want any." Said Superboy

"Superboy" asked aqualad

"I think he ditched his comm." Said robin

"Super now we can't track him." Said kid flash

"He's out of my telepathic range. This professor Ivo if he is alive he seems to be 2 steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact red tornado." Said Miss Martian

"Tornado told us to handle our own problem. And this mission can still succeed if we can find the part before they're reassembled." Said aqualad

"Well that a great plan expect for the fact we don't know where to look." Said kid flash

"I agreed with speedster here how are we suppose to find them without a tracker or something even I can't find the Superboy while he is jumping around." Said hex

Maybe we do." Said robin

Robin walked over to one of the monkeys and inserted his computed cable into its back

"We would have heard from hex with the clones transferring memories into him if they were how did these monkeys know which trunk to attack." Asked robin his computer interface popped up ha the parts have GPS. The monkeys can track their signal which means I can track theirs with the one I capture. Looks like the parts are converging on Gotham city." Robin said with a worried look

"That far south Miss Martian and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending kid ahead to meet you." Said aqualad

Amazon hex rode up to robin and asked "need a ride."

"Sure but can this horse get us their fast enough" asked robin

Gamble neighed in a negative way to robin like he was angry at him

"First off gamble takes that as an insult and second I bet I could get there before the speedster does." Said amazon hex robin smiles and hopes on gamble

"Let's show him what you got gamble haw." Said hex

Robin had to hold on for dear life while trying to not lost the monkey while his at it as gamble took off and robin thought while this was going on{ok note to self never insult gamble why did I do that any way.}

**Gotham city 21:21 EDT**

Superboy jumped onto the cart of a moving train where he saw the monkeys take the Amazo parts. He ripped a hole in the roof and jumped down. He instantly heard monkey laughter as he saw them crowded on one side by a scrawny little man.

"Oh hello." Said the man

"You you're Ivo. I'm whelmed." Said Superboy while laughing

"You're one to talk since when does the big blue Boy Scout have a brat." Asked Ivo

"He doesn't." said Superboy

"If you say so. Have you met my mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrators?" Asked Ivo after he said that the monkeys attack him but he smashed them all to piece really easy.

"Oh and after all the trouble I went through to find an acronym for M.O.N.Q.I." said Ivo turning away from Superboy as he smashed the last of the monkey.

"Access captain atom." Said a voice Superboy was then shot back by a yellow beam.

"Since professor Ivo magnificent M.O.N.Q.I.'s didn't float your boat maybe my amazing Amazo would suit you." Said Ivo

"Give me your best shot." Said Superboy

"Please my android has the strength of superman. What chance do you have?" Asked Ivo

Superboy the charged clearly pissed about what Ivo said and tried to punch Amazo who easily blocked each of his strikes.

"Oh did I struck a nerve Amazo strike a few more." Said Ivo

Amazo swiftly punched Superboy sent him flying across the cart

"Access black canary." Said Amazo then he open his mouth and let out a glass shattering scream. Superboy covered his ear and was blown away.

"Access flash" said Amazo. Amazo then speed up to Superboy and swift assault of punches.

"Oh no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not really doing any justice to the big s are you" asked Ivo

Superboy punched Amazo again but Amazo said "Martian Manhunter" Amazo then went intangible throwing off Superboy as he punched through Amazo and hit the wall and into the bulldozer strapped to the train. "Superman" said Amazo as he lifted Superboy up and punched him. Sending him flying straight to a school building

"Finish him priority alpha." Said Ivo Amazo then flew after Superboy

Kid flash finally caught up to hex and robin already in his hero costume.

"Hey you changed to" asked robin

"You kidding I feel naked in my civil clothes. You still tracking the signal." Asked kid flash

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered. Said robin as he brought up the computer interface and check the signal.

"Wait what the their heading for my school." Said robin

"Bird boy as a normal kid it can't. Hey speedster first one to find robin picture of him normal get a prize of 20 dollars what do you say" asked amazon hex

"Yeah maybe we'll keep it as a souvenir." Said kid flash

"Ok I get but we are coming up on the school. Hopefully Superboy will be there." Said robin they then got closer to the building when the sound of breaking glass and wall was heard.

"**Yep old blocked head in their sound like enough destructions for him."** Said Kurama

"Look like they're in the gym." Said robin

Hex then stopped gamble kid flash ran in the gym robin soon after hex grabbed his double barrier and the broadsword then went in the gym in time to see kid flash save Superboy from a finishing move from what he guess was a rebuild Amazo. Robin threw some projectiles at Amazo

"Martian Manhunter." Said Amazo the projectiles went right through him exploding when they hit the wall "red tornado" said Amazo as he was surrounded by red wind cyclones and blasted one of the tornados at robin sending him flying.

Amazo turned his attention towards kid flash. "Captain Atom" said Amazo he held his hand to shoot kid flash, but easily sped up behind bleachers. He zoomed around to get Amazo from behind but Amazo turned around and said "access black canary." Amazo let out a cry knocking kid flash off his feet

Amazon hex saw his team mate go down he went after Amazo charging Amazo trying to punch him but Amazo was moving too fast for him Amazo then said " access superman." And punch hex in the chest sending him flying across the room. But amazon hex would not stay down going through hand sign and a puff of smoke happen where hex was hex charged out of there firing his guns at Amazo but Amazo grabbed hex as he got close enough but hex smirk and said "boom" hex then exploded but even after the smoke cleared Amazo stood standing intangible but stand

"Dang I thought that the clone explosion would work." Said hex

"Superman" said Amazo as Superboy tried to punch Amazo, but he easily blocked it and punch Superboy into the bleachers. "Martian Manhunter." Said Amazo robin tried to throw projectiles at Amazo but the went through him but Amazo stretched his arms and destroy them. Kid flash ran up to Amazo but was caught after Amazo said "superman" and he tried to squeeze kid flash to death. All of a sudden a green arrow was shoot out of nowhere, but Amazo saw this and said "Martian Manhunter." Turning intangible to avoid the arrow. Dropping kid flash in the process as the arrow stuck in the floor next to robin. Kid flash quickly got out of there.

"Access black canary" said Amazo as he flipped Superboy into the bleachers similar how the real canary did earlier that day.

Amazo then heard a cry of _**"sand tsunami."**_ As a small wave of sand flew towards Amazo hitting Amazo in the chest Amazo look toward were the sand came from and saw amazon hex standing their with what look like his skin falling off but it was sand. Robin got ready to throw some more projectiles at Amazo when he saw hex and ask

"When did you get that" asked robin

"After Santa Prisca got damaged too much so add armor." Said amazon hex as he took off his jacket

Robin threw the projectiles and hex raise up the sand and formed shurikens and said "_**Sand shurikens." **_ Amazon also hex pulled out his double barrier and also summoned a _**"sand clone"**_ the clone took out his sand version of the revolvers and fire Amazo dodged all of these attack getting his in the arm a couple of times in the arm but other than that nothing and said. "superman" Amazo eyes lit up as he fired heat vision at the pair but a sand shield flew up protecting robin and hex while kid flash came and grabbed them putting them safely in the bleachers. As this was happening Superboy dug him out of the bleachers and look at the gym his eyes drifting over to the beaten form of his team mates.

"Oh yawn. Normally Amazo would study and copy your movement the only one who is any go at being copy is that amazon hex but it taking Amazo a little long to do all the abilities that he can do other than him you're all such poor copies of the oringals." Said Ivo

"So everyone keeps saying and it makes ME ANGRY!" said Superboy as he leapt at where Ivo was but Ivo moved out of the way just in time.

"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGRY." Asked Superboy

Superboy's shouting immediately alerted the others as they sat up from their spot.

"Great he's gone ballistic again." Said kid flash

"Maybe not." Said robin

"Amazo protect your master priority alpha." Said Ivo as he jumped off the bleachers to get away from Superboy

"Captain Atom" said Amazo he shot at Superboy as Ivo preparing escape via his monkey

"Anyone wants to play keep away." Asked robin. Robin knocked Ivo to the ground

"Oh, oh I do!" said kid flash as he zoomed across the room

"Superman" said Amazo slammed his foot down sending kid flash into the bleachers

Ivo tried to get away again with his monkeys, amazon hex shoot them down with his revolvers. Hex then made a "_**water clone jutsu."**_ Another amazon hex was made and it holds down Ivo and hex said

"I say still if I were you." Said amazon hex as the clone pointed a revolver at Ivo's head hex was about to turn around when he heard

"Access amazon hex." Said Amazo as a torrent of sand hit hex in the chest knocking him down.

"**This is why I hate copycat."** Said Kurama

"Agreed Kurama hey Amazo let's see if your black canary scream is better than the origin shall we" asked amazon hex

{**Uh kit what are you doing}** thought Kurama through their mental link.

{I'm distracting Amazo so that someone can make him mess up his powers then I'll destroy him.} Thought hex. Kurama smiled and went to tell robin amazon hex plan.

"Access black canary." Said Amazo

"Ok see if you can beat this _**wind style infinity sandstorm devastation."**_ Said amazon hex as he blew a giant turret of wind out of his mouth enough wind to destroy anything in its path. Amazo then did his version of black canary scream against the jutsu both collided with each other and when it did the floor and roof below it was destroyed. While this was going on robin threw some projectile at Amazo. Amazo saw this and said

"Martian Manhunter." Said Amazo he then was going intangible the jutsu and projectiles went through him. Superboy charged Amazo and punched while he was intangibly.

"Superman" said Amazo but after he said it Superboy's fist went through Amazo skulls. Amazo head exploded as Amazo body was about to fall down Amazo hex brought his sword down slicing Amazo body in half.

"Ok I was going to say help me disassemble but you already did it." Said robin

Aqualad and Miss Martian showed up and Miss Martian went to Superboy while aqualad thanked hex for taking care of Amazo.

"Superboy are you all right" asked Miss Martian

"Fine feeling aster." Said Superboy looking at robin while saying it

"Great now you too. I'm going to have a major headache from bird brain saying this all the time." Said amazon hex with a smirk but it still got a punch from robin.

"Hey where Ivo." Asked kid flash after kid said that the team looked around to see where he went but couldn't find him all they saw was a puddle of water were hex water clone was holding Ivo down

"Dang it I should have known to use shadow clone so I could have seen him escape." Said amazon hex

**Mount justice 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android is in pieces again. It is being safely analyzed by 2 separate star labs. But Ivo escape and since he originated the tech it arguable that he's more dangerous than before." Said Kaldur as he gave the mission report.

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Said black canary

"But we understand that your mission encountered other complication." Said Martian Manhunter

The teen all looked at Superboy. Who nervously looked away? He knew going off on his own was wrong.

"Complication comes with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league." Said batman

"The whole league" asked Superboy hopefully

"Given time yes. Krytonians as you know have very hard heads." Said batman. Superboy smiled at this as amazon hex smirk too.

{He just like me trying to get his parent to notice him.} Thought while thinking of his mother hoping still to be able to get her love.

"Of course there is no shame in asking for help. That why the league exists because there are some problem even the league can't handle on their own." Said Wonder Women

"Please if we needed help we never get the chance to ask. Look familiar" asked robin as he pulled out the arrow kid flash keep. Batman took the arrow and handed it to green arrow.

{**Kit that arrow.}** Thought Kurama through the mental link to Naruto

{Yeah I know it hers my appetences.} Thought Naruto

{**But why would she do it her and}** thought Kurama until Naruto interrupted

{Yeah I know it one of the reason we hate each other. So I don't know.} Thought Naruto

"You were folding us babysitting. You still don't trust us." Said robin

"We didn't follow you." Said batman after he said that green arrow took out an arrow from his quiver.

"That not your arrow. But that means." Said robin

"speedy." Said Wally

"He has our back." Said aqualad

"Tch I don't think it the asshole but that just my opinion." Said

"If it not speedy then who" asked Wally

"Yeah like for instance hunt… never mind." Said Naruto

"Ok anyway souvenir." said Wally as he took the arrow from green arrow

Superboy then walked over to canary and said

"I'm ready."

"Good because I'm here." Said black canary setting her hand on his shoulders

Wonder women then walked over to her brother and was glaring at him

"What." Asked Naruto as he saw her glaring and dragging him to where no one can hear them.

"I know you reconigse that arrow so spill." Said Diana

"What me hide from you no never I never hide any ok maybe I did." Said Naruto as the glare increase

"So" asked Diana

"it used to belong to my apprentice ok we had a falling out about 20 years ago maybe 15 I don't know since didn't age until now still haven't figured out why but the last time we saw each other she was piss at me and near try to kill me so we spoken to each other since that all I know I promise." Said Naruto

"And didn't think to tell me this earlier" asked Diana

"sorry sis but I figure with the bat doing as many back ground check on me for a 100 year I figure he find something about her guess not." Said Naruto

"Alright you're off the hook for now." Said Diana

"Good enough for me." Said Naruto

**Their final done hope you like the new chapter remember review for jutsu you want to see.**


End file.
